Have to protect the ones we love
by chan.nelson4444
Summary: The story of Mia who has to look after her ill sister and is frequently abused by her stepdad. One day Ellie gets seriously ill she has to call for an ambulance. Can she finnally find love and trust in her two helpers jeff and Dixiexxx Please read and review first fanfic ! Xx
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I know I haven't got a good life my birthmother dead and my farther left when I was a baby, now all I have is a step family who hates me and one good friend I can rely on.

My step sister ellie was diagnosed with cancer two years ago ever since I have been looking after her while my step farther loui was on the drink. It was an ordinary Monday I went to school came home and looked after ellie, ellie is older than me should be able to look after herself. I was calling out to her I didn't hear a reply then I got worried. Running upstairs I saw what I dreaded to think ellie was lying on the floor lifeless what do I do ?

Grabbing my phone out my pocket I immediately rang for an ambulance ellie had a weak pulse but then she stopped breathing all together, all I could think off was CPR I rolled up my sleeves and saw what my step dad had done to me I was ashamed so I looked away and started CPR I continued this for 6 minutes until I heard sirens and the door opening. They looked surprised at what I was doing there was a women and a man the women immedialty ran to us while the man was a bit behind.

'hello sweetheart my names dixie and the ugly one is jeff whats your name ?'

I couldn't help smilling I just replied mia then blurted out everything wrong ellie had with her from the cancer to her being allergic to penicillin.

'blimmy I couldn't remember all that 'said jeff but then he looked at my wrists so I pulled down my sleeves as fast as I could but he still looked at me with concern

' you ok princess ? '

'yeah im fine ' then Dixie looked me too. Ellie now had a strong pulse strong enough to be moved to the back of the ambulance. Dixie ran to the wheel but jeff stayed with me and ellie I hadn't had anything to eat or drink all day and last night louie pinned me to the floor screaming in my face so I knew I didn't look too well myself maybe this was why jeff couldn't take his eyes off me. The whole journey was full of silence that was outbroken by the arrival outside the e.d . Dixie and jeff whelled ellie into resus and I was told to wait outside by an older nurse called tess. Jeff and Dixie came back out and Dixie explained to me that she would be in safe hands. But then jeff said that they needed a phone number for the adult responsible for us in other words louie. Louie and ellie were fine together they loved each other to bits but ever since my mum died they both hated me with a passion they saw it as my fault that ellie, had cancer that it was the extra strain of looking after me that gave it to her. I ran through my small lists of contacts on my phone until I came to Louis number and I gave it to the man behind the reception desk noel while I sat on one of the chairs outside resus to wait for my punishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'so what do you think happened to that girl dix ?' jeff questioned to his collouge Dixie

' dunno mate but those bruises on her arms didn't come from falling over'

'yeah so who do you think it is boyfriend ,sister ?'

' well you saw her face when we said we need a number to contact your mum or dad '

' yeah anyway whos buying lunch ' jeff smiled enthusisticlly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

/thanks for all the reviews got bored so i thought i would write a new chapter please continue to update xxx/

chapter 2

I wasent allowed in with ellie I could only wait outside resus hoping she would be ok. She had a brain tumour she was in radio and chemothereapy. I felt my phone vibrating in my hand I saw what i was dreading 1 new message from louie, I took a deep breath and pressed open heres what it said..

**What the hell has happened to my daughter **

**I have always known you were trouble you **

**will pay for this**

I was frozen to the spot in a daze at my phone, I was taken out my daze when the e.d doors slammed open it was him tall , strong ,with a short hair cut a sort of muddy brown. my heart was racing as he came towards me in what seemed like slow motion. he was soon next to me bending down to my height whispering

" what the hell happened" he took hold of my wrists in a way that anybody who saw would think he was holding my hand. he led me outside the e.d round a corner where we were alone. letting go of my wrist slamming me against the wall pushing himself towards me.

" what an earth did you do too her ay, getting jelous again" with those last words he punched me in the stomache hard

" you wont be doing that again " he pushed me towards the wall again. Then went back inside leaving me. I sat on the floor hugging my stomache crying in agony. After 10 minutes I got up staring at the floor I only walked around 10 paces when feeling impact looking up seeing that I walked in to someone I regognised

" jeff right ?" I questioned hoping I just didnt make a fool out of myself.

" yeah your mia with the one we brought in ellie ?"

" yeah thats her ?" then I looked down at the floor saw a pile of sheets

" let me guess they are yours too" I was pointing at the floor

" yeah " he bent down and started picking them up I followed in suit

" here let me help "

" cheers " I could feel his eyes on me while I was picking up some of the sheets

" where are these going then" I was standing back up holding a heavy amount of sheets.

" in the office" he was now standing up wasent much taller than me.

" lead the way then " I was trying to move my hands while holding the sheets bad idea I could feel them sliding about in my arms.

" come on then clumsy " I laughed soon forgetting about the tearing pain in my stomache. we were in the bay where all the ambulances were, I was staring around in curiosity, jeff turned around and saw me gazing in every direction.

" like this sort of stuff then "

" yeah I want to be a paramedic "

" pays terribble though "

" its not all about money you know " we continued our journey and arrived outside a door. It had a shiny name on the top

Kathleen collier

Jeff opened the door and was greated by another woman.

" oh cheers mate "

" yeah met someone on the way "

then she turned around and saw me.

" oh ello sweetheart thanks" she said this in a strong northeren accent

" good I saw you I think we have something of yours" she rumaged in her pockets and pulled out a green peice of paper I knew what it was instantly

" hey my work experience cheers " I smilled taking it from her.

" so where you gonna go princess ?" I looked back at Jeff who was sat on the desk

" dunno already late handing it in it starts in a week" Jeff scrunched up his face dixie turned around and saw him on the desk

" hey get your but of that desk now mr collier " she said this while hitting him with the folders. Jeff immediatly jumped down.

" why dont you do work experience with us, youve already said you want to be a paramedic " I smiled looking from jeff to dixie

" ow come on dix look at her " he said this gestuing to me

" oh ok just this one time "

" Thank you so much" I hugged dixie. Have I just found two new friends ?


	3. Chapter 3

Dixie took my sheet from me once more filling out all the required Spaces meanwhile me and jeff exchanged mobile numbers then she finished folding it once and gave it back to me.

" There you go all sorted" she placed her hands on her hips in a relaxed way

" cheers " I put the form securely in my front pocket

" Right my darling wife I think its time for a mid afternoon snack" Jeff got up reaching inside his pocket revealing a twenty pound note.

" See you im gonna go see Eliie "

" Alright sweetheart your welcome with us anytime"

" Thanks " I smiled at them both and turned to exit, too see what has happened to Ellie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" right jeffrey I think you are right im starving " dixie was now turing around to face Jeff

" blimey I will have to remember that one " Jeff didnt look up from his hand

" remember what ?" dixie was confused not knowing what she said to land herself in it

" you saying im right" jeff chuckled to himself looking up to meet the blue eyes of his best friend

" well its bound to happen sooner or later right I want a bacon sandwich large tea but not too milky and " she was soon inturupted by him

" wooh hang on I said a snack not a full blown banquet what do you take me for a millionaire ?" He wanted to know why he was always the one buying lots of food when dixie only streched to a cup of tea the odd time and again.

" whats the matter mate you dont seem your usual agrivating self" she turned her head to try and get his attention

" I dunno its just ... Mia theres something im not sure just something about her " he was now opposite dixie hands in his pockets

" yeah I know how you feel she seems a lovely girl though" dixie was trying to find out what he was thinking she knew him well but she couldnt see what he was thinking not this time.

" yeah but oh well it doesnt matter lets get some food" he didnt know what he was thinking but he was sure something wasent right he wanted to find out. He followed dixie out of the office to sort out his cravings of hunger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

As I entered the e.d I saw louie outside resus staring at me I continued to walk over not drawing attention to myself i sat down on the chair next to him.

" Im going out your going to need to get her stuff you have half an hour"

" Ill need the key then " trying to keep my voice calm not to set him off again, he reached in his pocket and gave me a lose key

" keep it " he said nothing else so I got up and left. I looked at my watch it was 4:30 I had until 5pm I could never make it there and back pack her somethings before that time.I got out my phone and ran through my growing contact list until I got to Ryan, pressing the call button.

"hey um can you pick me up from the hospital and drop me off back to mine ?"

" yeah sure 5 minutes "

" ok thanks bye " Ryan was 18 and had a car I have known him since year 7 although he got kicked out for fighting in school, partly being my fault there was a girl being mean picking on me so he beat her up outside the gym. He was part of the big gang near me so nobody had nothing on me and most people round my area knew my name. Ryans white mini had now pulled up next to me. Rolling down his window he spoke

" hey come on get in "

I laughed and got in the back N-Dubz music blaring so loud the car was vibrating we said nothing on the way there a few minutes later we pulled up outside my house the music drowning out my fears and nightmares of this home but soon the music was gone.

" see ya then " Ryan turned round saying this he didnt know what was going on either I couldn tell him he would hate me for not telling him before. I got out the car shutting he door watching him drive away i looked at my watch again 4:40 i had plenty of time. I took the key out my pocket letting myself in the house which has been the reminders of my pain when louie wasent here. I ran up the stairs grabbing the nearest bag and going in ellies room. Opening her warderobe putting in the first clothes that could get my hands on i also packed her iphone knowing she couldnt survive 5 minutes without cheeking it. Once I finished I got out her room shutting the door and a new wave of pain sweept over me I cluched my stomache in hopes it would help. returning to my watch I relised there was only 5 minutes to walk over a mile. i decieded i would have to run getting out the house as fast as I could sprinting my way back to the hospital . When I arrived I was covered in sweat and extremly out of breathe. I went into the e.d louie was still sat there I went over and sat next to him once more.

" well done ashame I was looking forward to punishing you "

Before I had time to react a doctor came over to us followed by a male nurse

" Hello my name is mr Jordan im the clinical lead and this is Jay faldren senior nurse we have been treating Ellie "

" oh gowd shes not dead please tell me shes not dead "

the nurse replyed

" She is very poorly we think the cancer is at its finnal stages we think she had a fit before you found her thats why she wasent responsive she is going to be taken up to oncologey soon but you can go and see her. " We both got up

" Mia I think its best you stay out here " louie didnt want me in there I wasnet going to argue so I sat down obidently once he was in there the nurse sat next to me.

" He is just worried its a hard time "

I just chuckled little did he know

" You look hot do you want some water ?"

" yeah please " I turned to him he rubbed my back this set on a new wave of pain I winced he seemed to notice loooking at me in a concerning way.

" you ok babe ?"

" yeah im fine " he then left leaving me to breathe away the pain. He soon returned with the water I drank it straight off then got up to put the plastic cup in the bin.

I returned to my seat leaning back all I could do now is wait.

( Dont know what made me think off this hope its ok please continue reviewing thank you for all of them so far xx)


	4. Chapter 4

I must have fallen asleep as I could feel myself being woken up by the same nurse who brought me a drink Jay.

" hey your sister is being moved to oncologey now"

he was looking me directly in the eyes. Once he said ellie was being moved I could see her lying on a bed comming out of the resus room heading towards the lift. I got up in a rush after her I couldnt see louie had he gone if so where. But I could see the sky was grey raining ever so lightly.

" your step dad left a while ago he said he would be home later"

I thanked him and with that he left. Home later those words made my blood run cold. I stood next to ellie in the lift being pumped full of different drugs to keep her alive I just stared at her in horror was this really my fault so many questions running through my head. The doors of the lift opened and revealed what seemed like a whole different world there was no buzz like there was downstairs, just the sounds of slow breathing, coughing, people dying. As we moved further in nothing changed there was a bed in the corner of the room quiet and peaceful. They lifted ellie up into the bed and I sat in the chair next to her holding her hand. I could feel something on my shoulder it was mr jordan

" it wasent your fault if you didnt do what you had done she would have been gone already" he said it in words so calm like he had been practising. He gazed once more at ellie and left it was just us I gave in the urge of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick returned back downstairs to his e.d the shouting people running around just to be back there agin made him smile. He couldnt help thinking about the two sisters upstairs. He cant understand why there had to be those illnesses making people suffer like they do. He after all had the same condition as ellie but he was lucky he came through ellie wouldnt. He saw jeff and dixie at reception mucking around with noel

" Im sure you are aware this is a hospital not a playground " and with those simple words he left back to his office to sort out the budgets.

Dixie and Jeff snorted out laughing at the fact they had just been told off by somebody who wasent even their boss. But deciding they didnt want to get on his wrong side, left back to their ambulance.

" Jeff ..." dixie questioned

" yeah " Jeff wasent sure what to expect

" do you think we should go upstairs she how ellie is "

" I supposs your right wouldnt hurt would it " with that the pair of them both returned inside escaping the soft rain falling going back to noels desk to find him playing with his action figures. Slamming them under the desk when he saw the pair thinking it was still a secret but he didnt know he had been the topic in the staff room for months now.

" oh what ive just been told off for chating to you and not the patients " noel was continuing to complain to them both they were the reason he always seemed to be of task.

" we just wanted to find out where ellie was ?" dixie asked him reasuringly

" oh ok then " a few clicks more on his computer and he looked up to them both to speak once more

" Shes is up on the oncologey ward level 2 "

" yeah cheers mate " Jeff lead the way to the lift pressing level 2 on the keypad inside

" come on slow coach "

" yeah yeah your round first tonight "

" what ?" Jeff looked at her in a puzzeled expression but before dixie could think of a smart comeback the lift doors opened to reveal the sad depressing atmoshphere of death. Both their face expessions dropped into a look more serious and sympathetic. They didnt need to ask where she was they could see a small figure lying in the last bed gaurded by someone they were getting to know. They walked over quietly they could see ellie looked a lot worse. Mia was sat in the chair her legs over the side fast asleep.

" bless her, she looks exhausted " dixie turned aound to see her partner was gone a few seconds later he returned with a blanket. slowly walking towrds Mia he coverd her up with it in an attempt to make her more comftorble.

" thats better " he said walking backwards still watching her in a protective way. He put his hand around dixies waist.

" come on sweetheart" dixie was urging him to leave them letting them both sleep in peace.

" yeah " Jeff turned around to walk back to the lift looking over his shoulder at Mia once more he was sure something was wrong and he wasnet going to give up until he knew what. They both returned to the lift back downstairs and outside to start the journey home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

I woke up in the same chair next to Ellie but something seemed different I was warm I looked down to see there was a blanket covering me shutting out the cold. I looked once more at Ellie her eyelids flikering.

" ellie ?" desprate for an answer

" mia what are you doing here ?" she said this opening her eyes with hate and despair in her voice.

" wheres dad ?" she questioned in a demanding way I didnt answer she took my wrist gripping it hard looking at me in the eye.

" I want him get him i dont want you " she let go of my wrist I had no hope with her the best choice to make was to go home and get louie. I got up off the chair and staggered over to the lift my whole body aching but I was used to it now pressing floor button on the lift. The lift doors shut leaving me isolated from everything, they opened seconds later. I could see people I regognised but no Jeff no Dixie I was dissapointed in a way. I left to outside it was no light and started the mile walk home. when I arrived i got out the key to find louie was already awake on the chair drinking a cup of warm liquied tea mabey coffee he turned to see me and stood up.

" where were you last night WHERE WERE YOU ! " he was right up in my face his hand pushing my chest back towards the wall.

" ellie i was with ellie she wants you to see her " I hoped to god he would belive me he just laughed and smirked backing away from me but not relesing his hand which was radiating pain through my whole body. It was a few seconds before he did he took his hand away from me turning his back leaving the house and slamming the door I was alone. Left alone to sit and cry so much I wished jeff and dixe were here now.

/ thanks for all reveiws please continue xxxx /


	5. Chapter 5

I stayed on the floor crying long after he left it was now 10 I had the rest of the week off school until thursday when I would start work experience with jeff and dixie. So I couldnt distract myself with work like I normally do. I decided to have a shower sort myself out. I got up slowly walking over to the stairs, and into the bathroom turning the shower on waiting until it was hot. I turned around to see my reflection in the mirror I looked a state, pale complexion with bags under my eyes cheeks full of tearstains. I put my hand in the shower it was warm enough undressing my stomache was mostley grey and black my arms with fingerprint bruises showing I had been pinned down plenty of times. I tried not to look as it was making me feel sick. After my shower I felt a lot better, clean at least. I put on some clean clothes then went over to the mirror covering up my face as best I could.

That killed only an hour of my time. I cheecked my phone to find 1 new message it was from Jeff

**we were looking for you this morning the **

**nurse said you left are you ok **

**Jeff & Dixie **

**x**

I smiled at the text glad that they hadent already forgotten me like people mostley do. Before I could reply my phone started ringing it was Jeff.

" hey mia you ok ?"

" yeah im fine " trying to make my voice sound normal but it was still a little wobbly

" alright ok " he didnt sound to convinced

" mine and dixies shift doesnt start for another half an hour ,so your welcome to stay with us in the ambulance bay for a bit, its up to you princess?" I paused thinking about it staying at home alone or going out with them two. It wasent really a hard choice to make.

" yeah sure be around 10 minutes "

" ok see you then " then the phoneline went dead. I grabbed my jacket and made sure my wrists and arms were fully covered before leaving the house, and that I had the house key securely in my pocket then I left making my way towards the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff hung up the phone he was glad mia was going to come he could still remember the bruises on her arms, and how pale and tired she always was what was happening to her?

" Earth to Jeffry ?" he was snapped out of his thoughts by Dixie who was holding a bacon sanrie, his heaven on earth.

" ow yeah " Jeff was reaching out towards it, but dixie put her arm further back while laughing

" Nope this is mine get off " He leaned closer hand reaching towrds it in hopes to get a bite, Jeff was now inches towards the sarnie when dixie gave in and gave it to him.

" aha " Jeff took a large satisfying bite in which sauce dribbled over his overalls.

" you better change that before we start our shift I aint having you around looking like that " her northen accent went straight through him although it hurt him to say Dixie wore the trousers she always had.

" To be fair princess your not a plesant sight either "

" why you cheeky beggar" her hand out ready to slap him to avoid it he ran off into the locker room to find more overalls without tomatoe ketchup on them.

Dixie was laughing to herself. She turned around and saw mia.

" hiya love " she said this while wrapping her arms around her. Dixe knew how Jeff felt she could see emotion behind mias eyes, she hoped during the weeks of work experience she would learn to trust them both. With that trust tell them what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got to the ambulance bay and found Dixie, she was ready for work in her overalls and luminous jacket. We sat on the sofa after exchanging hugs.

" so wheres Jeff ?" I questioned wondering where he had got too.

" he cant eat his food properly so he is changing his food stained shirt " Dixie looked at me both of us giggling hystericlly

" oh ah ha ha ha its so funny isnt it " Jeff came out the locker room with a shirt on that was far to small for him.

" oh gowd jeffrey phaha " Dixie couldnt contain her laughter and to be far neither could I. After around 5 minutes of pure laughter Jeff came closer towards us.

" alright princess come here " he wrapped his arms around me hugging me tight it didnt hurt it felt safe comforting.

" hows Ellie ?" Dixie looked at me remembering why we meet then Jeff looked at me too.

" Her cancer is at its final stages she hasent got long "

" Im sorry babe " Jeff had his arm around my shoulder in a comforting manner. I couldnt say nothing I just nodded my head.

" Well if you want anything to take your mind of it you can come out with us tommorow start a day early ?" Dixie was looking at me

" yeah ok thanks " My voice wasent wobbly anymore thank godness

" Right be here at 9:45am sweetheat ok "

" Yeah cheers " I smiled back at her.

" Right Collier lets hit the road " Dixie was standing up walking towards their ambulance

" Oh yes lets " Jeff mimicked her voice sarcasticlly following

" You gonna be ok princess ?"

" yeah Im gonna see Ellie "

" Ok text or call if you need anything we will be there ok" he put his hands either side of my face looking me directly in the eye when he said this.I hugged him once more then left towards the e.d. Turning around watching the ambulance drive away. I went in the the lift and came out to see Ellie was still there louie was too. Watching over Ellie while she was sleeping.

" Finnally arrived then have we look what you have done to her; just be home before 9 tonight " he stood up dilebratly walking into me on his way out. I sat where he did and looked at all the tubes she was attached to; could it really be my fault she was ill. Tears were brought to my eyes have I really made someone this ill ?. Nurses came over regullary to check all the monitors Time had gone quickly she was still sleeping it was now 8:30pm I decided now would be a best time to go;kissing her lightly on the cheek.I then left it was dark and cold outside I was already shivering putting my jacket on I walked up the path to my home it seemed like a century until I got there. But in reality it was only 15 minutes. Opening the door louie was on the chair as soon as I shut the door he leapt up.

" WHATS THIS ?" He held up Ellies blackburry I swear I didnt forget must have taken it from the hospital and brought it back using it as an excuse to hit me. He grabbed hold of my arm twisting it, throwing me to the ground then kicking my ribs. I felt agonising pain in each kick. I couldnt see through my eyes drowning in tears. I just heard the loud slam of the door and feel the agony he left me in I couldnt move out of utter fright and pain. I just layed there until I could bring myself to sit up more pain hit over me, but I couldnt stay on the floor forever. I managed to get myself standing and leaning against the wall; then I staggerd over to the sofa still clutching my ribs and crying in pain. I layed on the sofa and shut my eyes trying to sleep in an attempt to block it out, it seemed to work for now anyway.

( two updates no life aha thank you to my reviews from BeethovenRIP kindly appreciated xxx )


	6. Chapter 6

I must have fallen asleep, or was I unconscious I wasn't sure, the pain was in the left side of my ribs but wasn't as bad as before. I looked outside seeing that it was a little light sunrise. My phone was still in my pocket, I got it out turning it on no new messages; but a time of 7:49. I sat up slowly, and then continued to standing up. I went over to the stairs climbing then to go in my room for a change of clothes. I then noticed the black circle covering the whole left side of my rib cage. Once I was dressed I went down stairs to the cabinet, opening it to get out the pain killers. Popping out two white tablets on my hand; downing them after a mouth full of water. Hoping they would work sooner rather than later. Deciding I was hungry I made myself a couple slices of toast. Sitting back down on the chair, switching on the T.V for background. That hour went quickly I had just an hour to meet Jeff and Dixie. Putting on my make-up; and taking a few more tablets with me to have later on. I then left the house; I was going to walk slowly, I couldn't move that fast the way I felt. It took over 40 minutes for me to walk what should have been a 20 minute walk, stopping every now and again for deep breaths to calm the pain. When I finally arrived I could hear them both from outside the bay.

"No Jeffrey I was not drunk I was just tipsy "Shouted by a very annoyed Dixie

"Tipsy? Bloody hell Dix if that's you tipsy I hate to see you hammered "Jeff always had a smart reply.

"Oy shut it you "I heard a sort of slapping sound

"Hey watch where you're putting that silly cow "

I was laughing; forgetting about my ribs. I walked in seeing both of them glaring at each other in act of sarcasm. Dixie saw me first

"Hello sweetheart "Dixie came towards me hugging me softly then Jeff came following her

"Come here princess "He hugged me tighter his hands pressing on the left side of my ribs I winced which earned me a concerning look from the both of them.

"You ok?" Jeff looking at me in a worrying manner

"Yeah I'm fine" He just looked at me as well as Dixie.

" Right come on then let's be off" She opened the side door for me to get in the back I wasn't looking but I could tell Jeff was still looking at me. When I was in Dixie shut the side door and got in the driving seat, while Jeff in the passenger's side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff was sat in the ambulance thinking. What had happened to Mia last night; something must have happened he just knew it he could tell. Then a shout came through on the radio of an old woman who fell over outside the local Tesco.

"This is it than kiddo" Jeff looked to Mia in the back smiling at her in his comforting manner. He didn't know what was going on, but already he was taking a shine to mia. He had to be there for her, he wouldn't forgive himself otherwise. He was sure Dixie felt the same way, but he was the man; in his eyes the protector.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The ambulance was moving quickly, I was enjoying the buzz of it all then suddenly we came to a halt.

"Right kids we are here" Dixie was already opening her door. I put on the jacket Jeff threw me, leaving the ambulance with him. It was quiet easy to see the woman she was rather old around mid 60's and her head was bleeding surrounded by a few people one of whom I recognised. It was one of the gang members from farmead. Our lot round Holby road had a thing with them, they were just cruel. Dixie approached the woman in a calm pleasant manner.

"Hello my names Dixie this is Jeff and Mia were going to help you ok " Dixie waited for a response making sure the woman was ok.

"ok " she replied in a slow shaky voice

"Can you tell us your name?"

"Angelica "Her voice still shaking and wobbling

"Ok angelica do you think you can walk "

The woman nodded

"Ok let's get you up and in the ambulance then "Dixie helped the woman up supporting her. I stared at Mick the one from the gang. He had blood on his hands I knew what he had done.

"What?" He said this in a harsh way. I heard footsteps behind me it was Jeff

"You ok Mia?" Jeff looked at me then him.

" Is there a problem here mate ?" Jeff was walking further in front; his hand a few centimetres from my chest seeming to be protecting me from any harm.

"Yeah it's you " He said this walking towards Jeff

" Leave him alone " I said this in a harsh tone He was never going to touch either of them. He stared at me and left. I smiled then Jeff turned to face me smiling at each other.

"Hurry up kids " Dixie was shouting from behind the wheel, me and Jeff legging it to the back of the ambulance.

The rest of the day was good a few hoax calls but fun. At lunch I, managed to slip in a few more pain killers without them noticing. Good thing really. It was soon 5:00 end of shift.

"Sweetheart do you wanna come back to ours for something to eat " Dixie was asking

" yeah ok then " I replied looking from her to Jeff. After 20 minutes we were at their house I relised it was just a couple of minutes away from my own. It was a great night consisting of Chinese Jeff falling over and Dixie spilling chow mein all over little abs. It was a great night it soon came to 9pm. Jeff walked me home his arm wrapped around my cold body. When I got to my door Jeff turned to look at me.

"You know princess you can tell me anything, you know that right " He said this making me look him in the eye

"Yeah" I nodded he still didn't look satisfied. He then wrapped both arms around me loser than this morning.

"see ya tomorrow then " I turned and opened the door, looking behind me to see Jeff disappearing up the path. When I got in the house was silent turning on the light I could see I was alone. Alone with my thoughts thinking; Should I tell them before its too late ?

( don't know what made me think of this hope it's an ok update not what I had originally planned Please continue reveiwing xxxxx)


	7. Chapter 7

I was relived at the thought of being home alone. But I was extremely tired so I went upstairs to my bedroom, setting my alarm for 7:15am so I had enough time to see Ellie. Getting my PJ's, on pulling back my covers; collapsing into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff continued his walk back to his own home, he was hoping Mia would have told him something on the way back; but she didn't. He felt bad why didn't she trust them enough? He got to his door opening it to find his wife in the kitchen doing the washing-up.

"Hey babe "He greeted his wife hugging her from behind, then she turned around

"Hiya mate anything?" Jeff just shook his head. Dixie sighed showing her discomfort from this.

"We will get to the bottom of this Dix "He was trying to reassure his best friend

"Mate if she doesn't trust us, she won't tell us anything" She was frustrated throwing the tea towel in the corner.

"Just give it a bit more time" Jeff was trying to calm his wife

"Ok, well I'm going to bed "Dixie left leaving her Husband to his own thoughts down stairs. Jeff sat on the sofa burying his head in his hands.

" ow Mia " he was whispering to himself, he brought himself together, following his wife upstairs it had been a long day for them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

A sudden beeping noise woke me up; rubbing my eyes I hit my hand over the button to stop the loud noise. I sat up rubbing my ribs they still ached badly; by the time I got out of bed it was 7:30. I had a shower, cleaning myself up. When I got out and saw my face I realised I must have been crying in my sleep eyes sore, red. Also my pillow covered in tearstains. I sniffed bringing back memories since my mum died, how Louie always mistreated me abusing me since I was 9. I rubbed my eyes trying to forget and continued getting dressed. When I was finally ready, it was 8:30. I left the house; I could feel the cold hit you as soon as I opened the door. My whole body shivered at the shock; walking further I got used to the temperature change. It only took me 20 minutes today to reach the hospital, perhaps because I was cold and was trying to rush. When I got inside the e.d I took the lift upstairs. It was quieter today I saw Ellie she was awake sat up on her phone. She just stared at me smirking I went over to her.

" feeling any better ?" I asked

" no thanks to you" she grunted

" I tried to help you Ellie " I tried to convince her it wasn't working

"well your way of help is very funny" I sighed I felt a hard hand on my shoulder that startled me.

"So what have you been saying then "in a harsh tone

"Nothing "I stammered to scared to say something wrong

"Let's take this outside shall we" I stood up and followed him into the lift where we were alone then the doors shut. He leapt forward hands around my neck, grasping hold tight. I couldn't breathe

"I'm going to make sure you pay you hear me "he still didn't let go of my neck, then there was a beep, he let go just in time before the lift doors opened. I got out as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself. Before going outside hand against the wall; coughing and spluttering unable to catch my breath back. It took a while but I got there in the end. Then I went on to find Jeff and Dixie. It was Jeff who I found first, he looked at me in a worried way.

" Mia, you alright ?" He came to me immediately wrapping his arms around me in a comforting way.

" come on let's get you something to drink Hun " he moved one of his arms leaving one wrapped round me, supporting me it was only when he did it, I realised how much it helped. He led me over to the sofa, making me sit.

"Right sit down here I'll be back ok "I nodded. He was gone for a minute or two and when he returned he had a bottle of water.

"Here you go princess" he unscrewed the lid handing the bottle over then sitting next to me. My hands were shaking but the water helped a great deal. After drinking half the bottle; I gave it back to Jeff who screwed the lid back on.

"Better?" I looked at Jeff he still seemed very concerned. I nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff could see colour returning to her face. He could had his arm round her and felt her warming up; she was no longer shivering either. He had to find out what was going on whatever it was she was suffering because of it. He then saw his partner Dixie come up she knelt in front of Mia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dixie came over kneeling in front of me

"Hey sweetheart you alright" she also had concern written all over in her body language.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure" she wasn't convinced

"Yeah" my persuading skills weren't very good

"Ok, right come on we got a shout "she rubbed my knee before heading off to the ambulance. Jeff helped me up so I didn't collapse in the first steps I took. I sat in the back of the ambulance while Dixie drove again; Jeff constantly looked behind him towards me.

"Jeff I'm fine" he gave a weak smile then looked back to the front. It was a car crash when we got out it was havoc 5 cars involved. Jeff and Dixie ran off, I saw a young girl standing up crying no older than 3, I went over to her.

"Hello I'm Mia do you know you name?" I was kneeling down so she could see I wasn't a threat.

"Amanda "she whispered

"Are you hurt Amanda?"

"Mummy and Daddy "she pointed to a car surrounded by people including Jeff and Dixie, Dixie spotted me smiling so I gathered I done something right. It took two hours for everyone to be taken to the e.d. Amanda was fine. That was the only interesting thing of the day, everything else went as a blur. Somebody was always watching me though whether it was Jeff or Dixie. At the end of the shift Jeff and Dixie insisted on dropping me home, the car journey was long with no words until we got to my house.

Then Jeff turned towards me

"we are only 5 minutes up the road if you need us ok" I had never seen Jeff so serious before

"yeah cheers " I smiled back at him and left the car. As soon as I opened the door they were gone, little did I know what was waiting for me when I got inside. Louie with 6 other men I didn't recognise I was so scared; I turned to leave but another man stood behind me blocking the exit.

"told you that you'd pay didn't I" I was pushed down to the floor held down by my ankles and wrists, screaming for help, all they did was laugh, and tear off my clothes. The next three hours were the most horrific I have ever experienced, he was doing the one thing I never thought he would do. I couldn't stop them I could only listen to the now falling rain; or beg them to stop every now and again. After the last one finished they left. I put back on my clothes as fast as I could still crying, I opened the door and ran. I was begging for them to be in but it was late, dark raining cold. I could feel the raindrops fall on my skin as I ran. Turning the corner I came insight with their house. I got to the door knocking it still crying. I could not describe the relive when it opened, it was Jeff I ran into his arms sobbing unconditionally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Jeff opened the door to find Mia crying she ran in hugging him, Jeff had his arms around her he could feel how cold she was shivering. What had happened to her? He was feeling so guilty, could he have stopped it? He knew he had to calm her down first before asking her questions.

"It's ok Mia its ok your safe now" kissing her softly on the head.

( hope its ok don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow so I updated again tonight xxx thank you for reviewing any comments help xxxxx)


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff didn't let go of Mia he held her tight, she was so cold crying so heavily.

"it's ok babe it's ok your safe " he kissed her on the top of her head lightly. Then shut the door with his foot.

" jeff I'm so sorry " Mia said this while crying voice shaking like her body.

" you have nothing to be sorry for " jeff was looking into her eyes full of tears, red and sore. He led her over to the sofa,then reached out behind the chair pulling out a blanket. She was extremly hyperthermic , the last thing he needed was her body shutting down completely. He wrapped her up in the blanket hoping to make her warmer. He then knelt opposite her taking her arm gently,as not to startle her. He moved back her sleeve and wasent expecting what he saw. Fingerprint bruises some old some new, he knew instantly what had been happening to her,it brought tears to his eyes but he couldn't let it show,Mia needed some nobdy there for her. Some new bruises showing, indicated she was pinned to the floor; trying not to picture this is was making him feel sick. He continued taking her pulse it really fast, she was very tacicardic. He was debating whether to phone Dixie who was in the pub, with the others. The plan was he was going to meet them there, it had all changed now. He didn't phone Dixie he wanted her to have a good time. He sat next to Mia his arms around her, he needed her to warm up and fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sat on the chair jeff next to me arms around me I was still crying although now silent tears.

"I couldn't stop them,they were too strong" I whispered, he still heard me then replyed in a calm voice

" it's ok, your here now your safe I've got you" he rubbed my arm pulling me closer. I'm glad I came I felt safer with him and Dixie. 10 minutes had past I was still so cold.

" jeff I was so scared " if anything I was shaking more

" I know princess I need you to calm down, you need to warm up " I was still soaking wet from the Rain. I felt jeff get up standing up.

" no jeff don't go please " I was pleadding for him not to leave me

" I'm just going upstairs bring you down a douvet " he was trying to reassure me. I just stared back at him.I heard him run up the stairs a few minutes later come back down. Then I was bring placed under a douvet it was a lot warmer but I was still cold. Jeff was now opposite me his face full of worry and fear.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Mia I'm the one who let you down " I could see tears falling.

" no jeff " he shouldn't have to be sorry it wasent his fault. I was getting warmer now I could feel parts of my body I couldn't before.

"you any warmer yet ? " jeff was sounding concerned so I answered quickly to reassure him

"yeah "

" Mia you need to tell me what happened " he said it in a calm way. But it still brought tears to my eyes remembering what happened but how can I say it ?

"jeff please, please dont make me tell you "I was begging I didn't want to relive the nighare.

"Mia I can help you I have an idea,but I need you to tell me, please princess" then he took hold of my hand.

"All you have to do is squezze my hand for yes. That better ? " I nodded my head in response.

" did someone hurt you ?" I made me hand in jeffs hand tighter. He felt this, and reacted breathing heavily.

He continued doing this before asking me the next question

" did they rape you" I had more tears filling up my body felt numb,I used all the strength I could to tighten my grip once more. I turned to look at jeff he was crying too. He moved me a little closer to him,then held me tight, I could hear him sobbing. I was feeling extremly tirerd, slowly shutting my eyes, I went to sleep with his arms around me. I felt safe when he did this, soon I was in a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff saw Mia had fell asleep, he refused to move as to not wake her. He was breathing heavily, thinking back to what Mia had told him. Why her ? What did she do wrong ? She was just 15. Jeff was stroking away the hair from her eyes. He could only think of one person that had done this, Louie. He was determined it would never happen again never, not to her. He was killing himself inside, for not being There. Mia needed help and he wasent there, that couldn't happen again. It was only 10 Dixie would be a long time yet, so for now he just had to cope on his own. How could somebody do that to her? Jeff tried not to think about it he was just concentrating on her, watching her chest rise and fall. He could feel her warming up, he decided to check her pulse again. It was stronger than it was before this made him pleased. The door than opened it was Dixie.

" Jeff?" Dixie looked at her partner scared.

" What happened ?" Dixie came closer seeing Mia then turned to Jeff they wer both crying. How was Jeff meant to explain, how could he explain to Dixie what had happened ?

( hope this is ok for people did it on my ipod so sorry for any errors xxxx cheers at reviewing and beethrovenRIP always giving your opinion ! xxxxx )


	9. Chapter 9

**"Jeff, your scaring me please "Dixie was begging her partner to tell her what had happened.**

**Jeff looked up at her. Slowly taking Mia's wrist not to hurt her in any way; he pulled back her sleeve once more to reveal to Dixie. The bruises all up her arm,**

**"I couldn't stop this from happening Dix, who am I for letting this happen? Whoever it is they will pay" Dixie could see the anger in his face, she could see his blood boil inside of him. Dixie moved her hand to Mia's face moving the lose stands of hair away from her eyes. **

**"We should get her upstairs, we can put her in the spare room" Jeff nodded in agreement moving away his arms, then picking her up slowly he didn't want to wake her. Dixie went in front of him, up the stairs opening the door, and then pulling back the covers. Jeff was behind her, placing Mia on the bed. Dixie took of her jacket as it was wet and cold. They both saw the black marks up and down her arms. Dixie ran off, Jeff could hear the retching noise from two doors away. He just stood there staring at her, his own feet rooted to the floor. Tears falling strongly down his face he heard footsteps behind him; turning as fast as he could he just saw Dixie she hadn't cried since her Dad died, and here she was seeming to be pouring her heart out in front of him. He walked towards her, arms open. They were both facing Mia, who was still sound asleep.**

** "Jeff we need to call the police, they need locking up" Dixie didn't know what else to do. **

**"I will do it in the morning babe, but they will never get a punishment harsh enough for what they did to her" Jeff was being deadly serious rage filling him.**

**"Come on Jeff we don't want to wake her "she was tugging at his arm trying to persuade him to go to their own bed. **

**"In a minute "Jeff went downstairs while Dixie was left watching over Mia, he returned with little abs, who had taken a shine to Mia.**

**"Right abs I need you to stay with Mia tonight ok" he was rubbing behind his ears. Abs went opposite Mia and lied down, seeming to understand what Jeff said. Jeff felt better knowing abs was with her, watching her sleep. He took Dixie's hand breathing heavily, giving his wife a weak smile before, following her to their own room next door. They left the door open so could hear anything that happened in the night. Jeff fell onto the bed sighing, Dixie now next to him. Jeff didn't want to sleep Dixie rolled onto his arm, fast asleep. Jeff was tired but couldn't think about sleeping. Not by choice his eyelids fluttered close taking him into a deep sleep. **

**Light shone from the unclosed curtains catching Jeff in the eye. He realised it was day time.**

**" shit" he muttered to himself getting up and racing to the room next door, luckily Mia was still asleep little abs in the same place as last night. He went over to check on her, feeling her wrist the pulse was strong.**

**Jeff went into his room he didn't notice the missing Dixie before, he went down the stairs to find her sat on the table with a mug of coffee. **

**"You should have woke me up babe "Jeff sat opposite her.**

**"You were so tired from last night I couldn't wake you" Dixie got the phone **

**"We need to do it now Jeff it can't wait "**

**"I know" watching her dial 3 numbers, he didn't listen to what she was saying on the phone, but he saw her hang up putting the phone back in the cradle. He looked at her so she could tell him what was going to happen. **

**"They are going to send an inspector over she should be 20 minutes" Jeff sighed **

**"I'm gonna go get dressed then" Jeff left the table patting Dixie on the shoulders to return upstairs. He looked into Mias room she was still ok, so he went into his own room pushing the door to. Once he was dressed he opened the door looking back at Mia, she seemed to be stirring. He rushed in sitting on the bed next to her.**

**" Mia , Mia ?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I could hear somebody calling out to me; I was starting to wake up. I opened my eyelids to see Jeff staring back at me.**

**"Hey" I looked all around noticing I was in a bed somewhere different.**

**"Where am I?" **

**"its fine you fell asleep thought you would be more comfortable up here." I sat up wincing immediately clutching my ribs. Jeff put one arm around me.**

**"It's ok what hurts?" Jeff immediately worried and concerned**

**"My ribs"**

**"Ok "He slowly lifted up my shirt not to cause me anymore pain. He saw the left side of my rib cage; it was more black now and swollen. He put back down my top and hugged me.**

**"It's all going to be ok now everything will be ok" Then there was banging at the door it made me jump Jeff could see this.**

**" shhhh shhh its ok, " Jeff rubbed his thumb under my eye to move away my tears. **

**" JEEEFF Shes here " Dixie was shouting from downstairs.**

**" Its ok Mia she is going to help you " I trusted him, letting him help me up. He wrapped his arm around me. When we were down the stairs I could see a woman mid 40's sat with Dixie. When we got down I sat with Dixie then the woman spoke.**

**" Hello My name is Annie, and your Mia right ?" I nodded in response leaning further into Dixie. While Jeff sat the other side.**

**"I'm going to ask you some questions is that ok?" I nodded my head again. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Telling someone, about my life since I was 9. Especially in front of Jeff and Dix. Annie listened to everything I had to say I told her what happened last night, Jeff had hold of my hand the whole time gripping it tightly in a comforting way. **

**"Thank you Mia, I think I have everything that I need" With that she got up to leave Jeff followed her; I could hear what they were saying.**

**"You're going to find him surely" Jeff was annoyed **

**"I assure you we are doing all I can, but there have been no sightings of him, for the last 24 hours, I will call later and update you"**

**"Cheers" he grunted watching her leave the house**

**I started to cry again so Dixie put her arms around me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeff was angry at what he heard all the suffering Mia had been through. They had better find him , Jeff clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth.**

**"Dix I think we should take her to the e.d, get her ribs seen too" his partner nodded in response **

**/ hope everyone is happy with the update and and continue to review xxxxxxxxxx)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff was full of frustration but he couldn't show it. He needed to take Mia to the e.d get her ribs looked at, he was pretty sure that some were broken. He went over to them both helping Mia up to her feet,while Dixie supported her from behind.

"come on hun" he had to wrap his arm around Mia's waist, he was positive if he let her go shed collapse to the floor.

"it's alright sweetheart nearly there" Dixie was walking beside Mia and jeff, opening the door to let them out the house, then the car door to let them in. Dixie drove the car when they arrived Mia was in a lot more pain. At one point she nearly passed out. Nick spotted the three of them rushed over helping jeff bring her in.

"jeff what happened ?" Nick was concerned worried what had happened to her

"it's her ribs" all jeff wanted was for her to be ok. When they got inside the e.d, nick lead them all to a free cubical, he then picked Mia up placing her on the bed.

"right can someone get zoey, tell her need morphine and fluids "nick knew what to do and what Mia needed.

"yeah I'll go " Jeff left quickly and returning just as fast with zoey.

" oh gowd Mia what happened ?" she gave nick everything he needed. He rolled up Mias sleeves, and saw lots of harsh bruising, zoey saw it to looking at dixie. Nick ignored them setting up an iv

"sharp scratch Mia" warning her before placing the needle in her arm.

"that should feel better soon Mia " he waited a while Until he was satisfied she wasent in any pain. He pulled up her shirt and saw the black swelling, he felt around pushing her rib cage in to feel for any breaks.

"ow yes I can feel it here, I think you may have fractured a couple of ribs Mia. I'll send you up to x-ray to confirm it " he had a hint of worry in his voice. A few muinets later Big Mac came to take Mia up to x-ray.

"stay with me please" Mia whispered, Dixie couldn't resist and ran to the moving trolly taking her hand

"it's ok sweetheart nobody's going to hurt you" she was trying to calm her down. While Jeff stayed talking to Nick and zoey. They watched Mia go up in the lift before talking.

"Jeff what was all that bruising ?" Zoey wanting to know what was happening

" Her stepdad she was interviewed before we came out" zoey and nick had faces full of shock. Jeff didn't even want to think about it.

"I can't take this anymore " jeff turned around to leave his anger taking over.

"wait jeff where are you going " zoey was rushing after him

"I'm going to find him and he will pay" zoey had never seen jeff like this before, he was furious he wanted Louie to feel the pain he put Mia through for 6 years.

"jeff wait Mia needs you " jeff stopped turning round she was right he had to make sure she was okay. He then saw the lift doors opening again revealing Mia and Dixie.

"please jeff "zoey needed jeff to go back to them, she didn't want him doing something that would get him put in prison. Thankfully jeff did go back to Mia and Dixie sitting with them in the cubical for 10 minutes before Nick came back.

" right the x-ray confirms what I was saying you have broken 2 ribs. I will prescribe you will plenty of pain killers but other than that there isn't much we can do" nick was thankful it wasent something more serious. He gave the tablets to jeff who then shook his hand

" thanks mate " jeff smiled at his friend thankful at him helping. Then nick left.

" right come on princess" jeff helped her up supporting her agin with his arm until they reached the car. Dixe got in the front to drive again while Jeff sat in the back with Mia, who soon fell asleep in his arms.

( only a little chapter please keep reviewing they all help ! Sorry for any errors this was done on my iPod again xxxxxxxxxx )


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff sat watching mia, thinking to himself of all the things had happened to her since her mum died. She said about him hitting her, pinning her to the floor, then kicking her, even strangling her. Then there was a few nights ago, when he raped her. Mia didnt say about the others, only him, Jeff still didnt know the full truth. They eventrully pulled up outside the house, Jeff had to wake mia.

" mia, mia come on were here " he saw her eyes flutter open. Dixie opened the door letting them both out, he had mia under his arm again, she couldnt even walk through the pain. Dixie took out the key from her pocket letting them in the house. Jeff helped mia to the sofa, taking the pain killers from his pocket. Dixie saw him, so went into the kitchen returning with a bottle of water. He popped out two white tablets putting them in mias hand, she put them to her mouth while he unscrewed the lid to the bottle, then giving it to her. Once she finished drinking, he sat next to her.

" You should feel better soon " he watched her nod her head in response. He turned around to see Dixie put the phone to her ears seeing if there was any messages. He saw her skin go white and face expression change, she was breathing hard.

" dix what is it ?" Jeff stood up worried going over to Dixie, he took the phone from her hand, pressing replayputting the phone to his ear. What he heard made his blood run cold,

" Hello this is annie, we have had a confession from somebody about the assault, we now have reason to belive, she was sexually assulted by more than one man, we have 6 people in custoday waiting to be questioned. We have not found louie but belive he was responsible in the set up of the attack. Im sorry "

Then the message ended Jeff had tears falling from his eyes, Dixie was also crying. Then she mouthed to him.

" what if shes pregnant ?" Jeff never thought of this, he ran over to Mia.

" Mia why didnt you say "

" Because I didnt want it to be real "he could see the tears streaming down her face

" shhh shhh its ok " he was hugging her rubbing her back.

" do you think, do you think that you could be pregnant" He saw her shake her head.

" I started the pill when I was 13 for period pains" Jeff was relived at this one burden had been lifted.

" Have you missed any ?" she shook her head again moving her hand to her jean pockets revealing the box with the tablets.

Dixie came over to them sitting down, she was still white as a ghost and shaking.

" Dixie ?" Mia not wanting dixie to hate her for what happened.

" Im not angry at you mia, im angry for what has happened to you" Dixie was relising how mia must have been feeling, then held her in a tight embrace. Then dixie composed herself together she had to be strong.

" Right hows about I pop out get you some new things " she saw mia look at her.

" you can stay here with Jeff, I will go into town get you some new clothes yeah, your a size 8 arnt you ?" she saw mia nod looking a little better. Dixie got up taking her phone and keys,

" thank you dixie " she turned around to see Mia smilling for the first time in two days, Feeling better about herself dixie left the house leaving her and Jeff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Dixie had left to get me some new clothes, This made me feel happier. I could get out of the ones I was wearing feeling, and try to make myself feel clean again. Jeff and Dixie just found out it was more than one person. I couldnt remember or see who, I held my eyes shut and imagioned I was somebody else. I think it was 7 including loui but I wasent sure. They took it in turns. They made me feel dirty, easy , cheap. I didnt want to tell them how many, maybe they would think I was all those things too. Do they now, that they know?

"jeff " I had to find out what he felt about me now

" yeah babe" He looked at me

"Do you hate me?"I looked him in the eyes so I would know if he was lying

"No why an earth would you think that?" He looked sad that I even asked him but I had to find out

" because of what happened"

"mia I dont hate you I hate those yobs who did this, and I espeically hate louie. All those things he did to you over the years." He rubbed the tears under my eyes.

" Me and Dix, love you, I promise I wont ever let no one hurt you again. ever " He had his hands either side of my face looking me back into my eyes. Then holding me in his arms

( yeah i am fast at updating aha xxxx hope this is ok and for anyone who is thinking, dixie does come back safe xxxxxxxxxxx )


	12. Chapter 12

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff understood why Mia felt how she did, she had been abused sexually by 6 different people. He sighed heavily, playing with her hair, trying to comfort her. But he ment what he said he did love her and the thought of her being hurt again made him feel sick, and fill up with rage. If he ever saw Louie he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself. He was annoyed that he had not been found. He tried to get his thoughts out of his head, he soon relised the time it was 12:30 Mia, hadnt eaten anything all day. She was weak as it was, he didn't need her getting any worse than she already was.

"Mia do you want anything to eat ? " he watched her shaking her head weakly.

" please, just some toast then please, Mia you need to eat something" he was begging for her to eat. She finnally agreed to some toast and water.

"Thank you" he stood up Mia tried to get up too.

"it's ok I'm just in the kitchen, it will be ok I promise you have abs, just call if you need me " jeff didnt want her moving too much, he knew she was in pain. He looked behind him before going into the kitchen, little abs rushing to mias side. He smiled watching her petting him, she was so innocent why her ?. He went to the kitchen making the toast and getting another bottle of water. Once the toast popped out he laced it with butter hoping it would give her a little more energy. He then went back in the living room handing Mia the food, then switching on the tv putting on a film. He put on hot fuzz knowing it was her favourite, as much as the film annoyed him, but it wasent about him any more. When he turned around he was happy to see she had already eaten one slice of the toast. He sat next to her after pressing play. It didn't take long for her to finish, she leant forward a little to try to put the plate on the table. He immediately took it from her placing it down himself, it must have hurt her to lean forward, with two broken ribs. They watched the rest of the film him feeling happy to hear her laugh a few times, it was the happiest thing he heard in a while. At the end of the film, the door opened revealing Dixie and lots of bags. The door opening made Mia tense, jeff knew it was Dixie but held Mia tighter all the same.

"you alright sweetheart, I didn't know what you like so I got a variety of styles ok ? " mia had a huge smile on her face, looking shocked at the amount Dixie brought.

" bloody hell Dix, you didn't have to buy the whole shop " Dixie smiled back at him in a sarcastic way.

" oh calm down Jeffrey I still got your paper " she said this throwing him the paper, of course he went straight to the sports pages.

" I'll just go get the rest" Dixie placed the baya on the empty armchair leaving to the car again.

"rest ?!" jeff watched dixie leave and return with more bags before kicking the door shut. Jeff saw mias face full of delight and happiness. He helped her up so she could explore the bags. Pulling out one item at a time, she saw the delight on her face admiring her new clothes. She turned hugging Dixie.

" thank you" Dixie was glad Mia was pleased she needed something nice to cheer her up.

" thats ok you deserve them" Dixie caught jeffs eye smilling at him, between them they were going to help mia get through this.

"I'll go put them in your wardrobe for you " Dixie smiled knowing she had made Mia feel a little better. Taking her bags upstairs. Then the phone rang jeff saw Mia looking petrified.

" it's ok alright " jeff was stroking her hair leaning over to the phone, picking it up.

" hello it's Annie is this jeff or Kathleen?"

"yes it's jeff collier " jeff sensed Mia tensing up he felt her breathing heavily. Then Dixie returned down the stairs taking Mia on the sofa hugging her.

" ok some of the men have confessed some others are denying, we would normally perform an examination on the victim"

"Mia " jeff inturupted he didn't want her known as just another victim.

"Mia but considering her age and it being a few days ago, there would be little evidence to get. We could try but we would need your consent to proceed. "

Jeff turned looking at Mia he couldn't put her through any more, if there was a high chance than mabey but there would be little evidence now.

" no thanks but I can't put her Through any more "

" ok that's understandable I will phone you on any updates "

"cheers " then he hung up. It would take a while for Mia to become less tense but he knew she was worth it. Going back to her and his wife, as much as he wanted to hunt down Louie, giving him what for, Mia needed him Dixie wouldn't be able to cope on her own. At the moment they were the only people she trusted.

( thank you for reviews ! Please keep comming with feedback !Xxxxxxx)


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff walked back to the sofa,trying to not show his face expression.

"it was my fault he did this" jeff couldn't take in what he had had just heard. "mia what an earth did you do" he saw her shrugging her shoulders.

"mia nobody deserves to do what his done to you" jeff was hotrified Mia was even thinking that way, she was just a kid how could it be her fault ? He couldn't bare seeing her like this. Dixie booked the whole week off, for herself and jeff now he was thinking was it long enough? Dixie was holding Mia. It seemed a while before she was asleep, she was so tired being dosed up on pain meds didn't help to keep her awake.

" jeff I saw how you looked on that phone sweetheart who was it" Dixie always knew how jeff was feeling even before he did himself.

" police they still ain't got him" he could see Dixie bitting her bottom lip. The whole day passed with nothing else said jeff taking Mia upstairs once more, along with little abs. Once she was under the covers, jeff stood holding Dixie watching her for a while. Returning to his room he suddenly felt a wave of tiredness sweep over letting him collapse into sleep like he did before. Dixie followed a few minutes later leaning into her husband for support.

Jeff woke up at 2am staring at his watch, then rubbing his eyes. He went into the spare room. His heart stopped at what he saw, there lay an empty bed; no Mia no abs.

"god please no, no" he rushed downstairs as fast as his legs could function. Nobody in the living room. He ran into the kitchen finding a her with her back to him. He could see she was holding something pressing it on her arm it was a knife.

"Mia ?" he rushed over wrapping his arms around her, taking the knife letting her cry into him. He could feel her shaking. He took her in the living room switching on the light. He then examined both arms, slowly one at a time. There was nothing just bare skin, he sighed in relief then hugged her again, it seemed he got there just in time

" why babes, why?" he rubbed her tears away, he wanted to know why she was thinking off harming herself.

She said nothing and he just saw the blank expressioneon her face then she spoke.

"I dont know"

"It's ok im here now ok" he was gazing into her eyes, hoping she would see that he wasent going anywhere and that he wouldn't let anyone harm her, including herself. They sat on the sofa, with little abs infront of them.

" I did it because, if he was hurting me I must have deserved it. It was my fault"

" no, no Mia it was his fault, had nothing to do with you I promise, but he is never going to lay his filfthy hand on you again" he stroked her hair he could see her tears and hear the odd sniffle, but she seemed to be calming down. He held her making her feel protected enough to sleep. Soon after he fell asleep himself.

_He stared down at Mia she was covered in blood deep cuts over her arms, he tried moving but couldn't his body paralysed with fear_

Jeff woke up breathing hard crying he stared down at Mia. No blood no cuts it was just a nightmare. He turned around seeing his wife comming down the stairs rushing over.

" hey sweetheart what happened why you down here ?" it took jeff a while to answer.

" she was down here in the kitchen, trying to cut herself " jeff explained this his voice shaking.

"oh gowd" Dixie looked down at Mia, before jeff could say anything the phone rang. Dixie sat next to Mia and jeff, arms open, jeff moved Mia over to dixies arms, before getting up to the phone.

"hello?" he wa expecting it to be the police but he was wrong.

" hello Im Olivia from holby city e.d, I believe Mia is currently at this address"

" yeah yeah she is"

"her sister is at the final stages she hasent got long left, no longer than an hour, she is free to come in say her goodbye"

"yeah she will be there" hanging up jeff felt awful they had forgotten about Ellie, now she had not long left he turned around to Dixie mouthing

"ellie" she knew what he ment. She stroked Mia's hair in attempt to wake her. Jeff saw her stirring rushing over opposite them both. He watched her wake up rubbing her eyes.

"hey princess, the hospital phoned it's your sister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in dixies arms. Jeff said the hospital phoned, I knew it meant Ellie didn't have long left. He helped me to my feet, we were all upstairs getting dressed. It wasent long before we were in the lift. As we walked in the ward Jeff had his hand on my shoulder. As we got half way he let go, I turned around.

" Mia its ok we will be here, promise were not going anywhere" I belived him walking the rest of the way to Ellie's bed. She was awake looking terrible.

" hey Mia " she said this softly and sweetly.

" hi how you feeling? " this was my last moments I would ever get to spend with her. I knew she didn't treat me nice sometimes but I knew she loved me.

" I can't feel anything" then she looked me in the eye.

" I'm sorry Mia sorry for all the things he did to you" she was looking at me i locked my hand in place with hers.

" it's ok doesn't matter anymore" I could feel her cold skin against my own.

" I love you Mia"

"I love you too" I saw her eyelids shut all the monitors gave off a high pitch beeping.

" no no Ellie come on please" I had tears falling uncontrolably. I was able to stand, feeling myself being caught by jeff.

"shhhhh shhhh"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff held Mia letting her cry into him, rubbing her back while Dixie wrapped one of her arms around her. She just watched her step sister die, why did she have to go through so much.

/ thanks for reviewingxxxx love any feedback ! Xxxx )


	14. Chapter 14

Jeff tried to take Mia away from Ellie, but she refused.

"come on babe " she shook her head.

"no she can't be gone" he watched her move towards Ellie taking her hand.

" I'm sorry" jeff didnt know what else to say mia didn't reply.

" you don't get It do you jeff, I have nothing left, everything has been taken away from me" she ran passed them both of them, out of the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't know where I was going, I just ran. I was outside the hospital now, collapsing into a state on the floor. I had nothing left no family, my childhood full of painful memory's. I sat crying hugging my knees. I saw Dixie 10 paces away comming slowly closer.

" I dont get it Dixie, I have nothing I'm worthless, you and jeff shouldn't care about me" I was so upset. Why should they care about me, I am worthless. I didn't notice Dixie was sitting next to me.

" Mia, your not worthless, your a lovely girl" she put her arm around my shoulder

" if I'm a lovely girl, why did he do what he did to me?looked her in the eye, I needed to know why he did what he did to me.

"I don't know why Mia, all I know is he is a sick man. You don't even know what Jeff would do if he finds him before the police do, he loves you, and so do I" The second part was true, jeff had become very protective of me over the last couple of days.

"How can he love someone that was raped by 7 different men, and couldn't do anything about it?" I didnt know how either of them could love me. Those men made me feel dirty and cheap.

" Mia it wasent your fault?" Dixie and jeff have been saying this too me over and over, but I still didn't believe it, I must have done something, I could believe this would happen for no reason.

" I could have tried to do something, get them off me, I could have screamed louder" I was shaking petrified again. It changed me what happened everything made me tense and uneasy. I couldn't do anything on my own anymore, and it's their fault.

" Mia there were so many of them, you did nothing to deserve what they did to you" she put some hair behind my ear.

I saw jeff come running towards us. Stopping several steps away, I looked up seeing his face, he had tear stains down his cheeks eyes seemed red and irritated.

" I can't do anything anymore, scared at every noise constantly looking behind my shoulder." I didnt want to live like that. jeff came nearer, sitting down infront of me.

" jeff, I'm sorry. I'm worthless that's how they have made me feel, and I can never get that back. I have nothing anymore" I saw he was looking directly at me listening to every word I said. He took hold of both my hands.

"Your the complete opposite of worthless, please belive me. Were going to get through this ok" I shook my head.

" I can't jeff"

"yes, yes you can, you just have to stay strong, you have to stay strong for me Mia please" I could see in his eyes he was begging.

"ok" I had to try, I couldn't let them win. Jeff gave me a smile.

" come on princess, let's go"jeff helped me up while Dixie held my hand. We made our way back to the car. When we got in, I went over to the sofa sitting down. Dixie followed me, meanwhile jeff checked the messages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jeff went over to the phone checking for messages, Ther was 1. He pressed the button holding the phone to his ear.

"hello this is Annie, could jeff or Kathleen collier, call me back as soon as you get this message" jeff pressed the call button.

Then all he had to do was wait for an answer.

"hello"

"um hello I was told to call back my name is jeff collier"

"right mr collier, as you are aware Mia will be going through a tough time" jeff was fed up of this.

" yeah she is because you lot are wasting time ASKING US QUESTIONS WHEN YOU SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR THE SCUM THAT DID IT TO HER!" he looked back at Mia him shouting made her jump he went into the kitchen shutting the door.

" I assure you we are doing everything we can to find him"

"YEAH WELL BLODDY HURRY UP ABOUT IT THEN, I TELL YOU WHAT, YOU BETTER HOPE YOU FIND HIM BEFORE I DO BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM!" jeff was fumming why we're they wasting time.

" we think under the circimstances, it would be best If Mia went into care" jeffs heart stopped. Care why?

"care what why, me and Dix are the only people she has talked to except the police and you think she would be better off with people she has never meet?" jeff was confused surely the best place for her to be was with them?

" It will give her a better chance to settle in with another family, we have already found a family willing to take her as a rape victim, located in scotland"

"scotland that's thousands of miles away, and shes a girl her name is mia she isnt just a rape victim" jeff froze How could he protect her from that longer distance apart. And why did they always call her a victim she had a name the least they could do was use it.

" What if me and Dixie want to look after her?"

" would you be willing to Foster her, this is the only way she could stay in your care?" jeff thought about it for a while

" yes anything, I can't lose her" jeff was unknowingly crying, he couldn't lose her the only way he knew she was ok, is when she was with him or Dix.

/ hope this is an ok update please keep reveiwing ! Xxxxxxx/


	15. Chapter 15

" As I'm sure you are aware mr collier, fostering is a big thing"

" yes I am fully aware, but hell over high water is she going Scotland" jeff spat back at the woman on the phone. He turned around to see his wife in the doorway.

" Mr collier, are you sure that Is in mias best interests?"

"haven't you heard anything I have said, she refuses to talk to anybody but me and Dix. She can't be left anywhere without one of us" he was snapping to the lady.

"well if you insist, I can send someone round to talk to you about it. Set the ball rolling" her voice sounded akward.

"Right, cheers" he was being sarcastic slamming the phone on the table.

" sweetheart what was that about?" Dixie didn't know what was happeneing. Who was that on the phone. Jeff was burying his head in his hands.

"it was the police again, saying that Mia should be put into care" softly speaking trying to calm himself down.

"what..." he could see Dixie crying face full of shock.

"Dix she's not gonna go into care, the woman said if we wanted to keep her, we would have to foster her"

"foster?" Dixie looked at him confused

"yeah, mabey it's to give her a stable environment, there going to send someone over" he looked at Dixie she still looked confused.

"come on let's go tell her" jeff took dixies hands. They went into the living room together to find Mia hugging her legs on the sofa.

"Mia I'm really sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he was opposite looking at how petrified she looked.

"it's ok jeff"

"listen I've got something, I need to ask you," she looked at him. In a way to sayswhe was ready.

"That was a woman on the phone, she thinks it would be best if you went into care."

"no jeff please..." tears rolling down her face.

"wait listen she said me and Dixie may be able to foster you" she stopped crying he could see her eyes sparkling.

"would you like that princess?"

"yeah thank you" she flung her Arms around jeff.

"there's going to be someone comming in to talk to us about it later ok" Mia nodded her head. It didn't seem long before the door was knocking, jeff was upstairs but Dixie saw Mia tensing up once more.

"it's alright sweetheart" she made sure Mia calmed down before opening the door. She was greeted with a handshake from a tall woman in a suit.

"hello I'm Hollie here to discuss a fostering of Mia"

"yes please come in" she not on the arm chair.

"hello I belive your Mia" in a cheery voice

"yeah " she said shakily. At that moment jeff came down the stairs,

" hello I belive your jeff collier ?"

"yeah" he said sitting next to Mia.

"I'm sorry but can I talk to Mia in private ?" jeff felt Mia lean closer.

"is that really nessecary?"

" I'm afraid so yes, I need to make sure Mia isn't being influenced by you or your partner" jeff bite his lip.

" I need you to be brave for me ok, just be outside ok" he could see she was panicking she hasent been in a room alone with anybody until now.

"you need to calm down ok, nothing bad will happen" the woman saw how jeff reacted to Mia behaving like she did, while making notes in her notepad.

Jeff got up leaving Mia alone for the first time. He shut the kitchenFodor behind it staying very quiet to hear any signs of trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"so Mia what do you think of jeff and Dixie ?"

It took a while to answer.

"they are really nice, always being patient with are the only people who can calm me down" the social worker noticed the immediate difference after being seperated from jeff and dixie.

"have they ever hurt you?"

"no" I replyed instantly "no they helped me"

"ok how would you feel about living with them?"

"I would love it they seem to be the only people who care about me" I saw the womarewrite something down.

"thank you that's all , Mr and Mrs collier you can come in now" the door opened immediatly. They sat either side of me on the chair both holding my hands. The woman starting talking to jeff and Dixie handing them dozens of leaflets. I didnt pay attention to most of it, until she got up to leave. Dixie got up following her out, I heard the door shut.

"Mia I'm so proud of you" I turned at jeff smiling. It was a small step but I did it all the same.

/thank u do much BeethovenRIP , I got adoption and fostering the wrong way round but sorted it out now sorry for any hasslexxxxxxxPlease keep reviewing sorry for any mistakes did on my iPodxxxxxxx/


	16. Chapter 16

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff was really pleased with mia, that was the first time she spoke to someone, on her own.

Tommorow him and Dixie were going back to work, jeff didnt know how she would cope. He was inturupted by Mia.

"jeff, I've just thought of something" stammering, she did that a lot now.

"what?" jeff saw she was scared.

"if his still out there where is he now?"

" I bloody well hope nowhere near here, but the police will find him and if they don't I will"

" no, he always said the wrong one got cancer, he also said if ever Ellie died, he would make sure I did too"

"babe his not gonna hurt you, your with me and Dix now ok, " mia sighed heavily

" lets get you something to eat,"

"not hungry"

"you've had nothing all day babe, starving yourself isn't going to make things better is it ?"

"fine" she replyed in a breathlessness way

"good girl" he then went into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was thinking of ellie during these moments alone. She said sorry for louie treating me like he did then she said I love you. I could see her in my thoughts lying on the be not able to do anything. Dixie made me jump sitting next to me.

"were both proud of you mia, talking to her on your own"

"does this mean I don't have to go to Scotland?"

"how did you know about that?"

"jeff wasent exactly quiet was he" Dixie laughed

"no he certainly wasent" Dixie chuckled. Jeff returned with three plates of sandwiches and crisps.

"Jesus Jeffrey, there's not going to be a food ration!" dixie gobsmacked at the mountin size plate of food he had.

"I'm a growing man" he argued back

"yeah wider and wider" snorting out loud laughing

"your one to talk princess, you aint much slimmer"

"cheeky sod" chucking a pillow aiming towards his head which he failed to dodge. That evening seemed to go quickly it was half way through coronation street I decided to go to bed.

"Im tired so im gonna go to bed"

"alright night sweetheart" dixie hugging me. Then jeff helped me up, I went up the stairs Along the corridor to my own room. Putting on my pjs, I looked at my stomache some of the bruising was starting to go, but they still brought back memory's I didn't want. I slid under the douvet staring at the celling. Drifting into sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"you alright jeff ?" Dixie questioned

"yeah I'm fine just thinking about this fostering business, I mean all these checks to see if we're capable of giving her a good life."

"yeah but it will be worth it,"

"yeah" sighing to himself looking at all the leaflets they were given.

" well I suppose we best be going to bed we start at 9 tommorow"

"yes mrs collier" making a suluting gesture then marching up the stairs. Dixie put the leaflets in the draw, turning off the light to follow her husband. She found him outside mias room.

"come on mate she is gonna be fine"

"I know" stroking dixies hair kissing her softly on the check leading the way to theit bedroom. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

Jeff was being shaken awake by dixie.

"jeff jeff wake up I can hear something" jeff woke instantly then they heard shouting

" no please, stop it," jeff and Dixie were upright like a bolt running to mias room. They saw her tossing and turning violently jeff went over hands on her arms forcing theherself so she wouldnt hurt herself.

"Mia Mia wake up it's just a dream please wake up" he saw her eyelids burst open her breathing rapidly. He let go off her wrists pulling her into a hug.

"shhh shhh it's ok shhhh" he was rubbing her back in attempt to calm her. Dixie turned the light on.

"he was here jeff he was here" she said inbetween crying.

"no he wasent princess it was just a dream" it took a while to calm her but she didn't want to sleep. They took her downstairs, to watch some telly and have hot chocolate. It wasent long until daylight swept through the curtains.

"dix we can't go to work with her like this" before Dixie could answer Mia did.

"no you need to go to work I will ask if Ryan can come round"

"Mia I can't leave you like this"

"jeff it's fine please you can't take forever off work" jeff sighed he knew she was right.

"ok but call us if anything happens promise "

"promise jeff"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i couldn't hold jeff and Dixie back they needed a break. To get away from looking after me for a while. I got my phone searching for Ryan pressing call he answered really quickly

" Mia I heard what happened are you ok"

"sort of "

"can you come sit with me so I'm not alone, I'm at a new address "

"sure anything, what's the new address "

I gave it to him.

"I'll be There in an hour is that ok ?"

"yeah thanks" I then hung up

Jeff came back down the stairs fully dressed.

"Mia were not going until we see him"

"I know jeff his comming".

An hour later a car pulled up outside the house,i saw Ryan getting out then the door knocked jeff answered.

"hi is Mia here"

"yeah you Ryan" jeff wasent letting him in

"yeah" Jeff moved allowing him in watching as Ryan came over hugging.

"jeff it's fine, I will call you any way later"

"yeah and Oy you" trying to get Ryan's attention.

"you do anything to her, your dead you hear me" Ryan didn't know what to say, I knew it was just jeff being protective.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff had never meet this Ryan, he didn't want him taking advantage of mia, he couldn't ask him much more questions or him and Dixie would be late he knew he had to trust Mia. He turned with his wife leaving Mia alone for 8 hours he couldn't help feeling guilty.

/ hope this is ok,seriously think I have an addiction to updating aha xxxxx/


	17. Chapter 17

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"what was all that about?"Ryan asked me

"jeff is just a bit over protective" I sat back on the sofa changing the channel from the news to something more interesting

" yeah gathered" he said in a relaxed tone

" I heard what happened, you ok"

" what do you think?"

He didn't say anything just sat next to me.

"how long you staying here then ?"

"jeff and Dixie are going to foster me"

"oh"

"why?" I questioned him

"nothing"

We ended up watching paronormal activity, this took up two hours of our time. Then I relised I should have phoned jeff and Dixie by now. Grabbing my phone calling jeff, he answered near enough immediately.

"Mia is everything ok?" he sounded a little worried.

"yeah everythings fine" reassuring him

"right your ok then" still sounding worried

"yeah jeff I'm fine"

" ok well I'll call later ok"

"yeah"

" ok love you "

"love you to" then I hung up before bursting into tears I missed them both already.

"what's up mia" he saw me crying

"nothing"

"you miss em don't you" I nodded my head then he pulled me towards him hugging me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"jeff mate we got a shout!" jeff ran to the side of the ambulance In the passenger side next to his wife. She could see his eyes watering.

"sweetheart you alright" Dixie spoke as she started to drive weaving in and out of traffic

" yeah, I just, I hope Mia will be ok."

"mate she will be fine, it's only today she's on her own Monday it's school anyway"

It was friday and the weekend to come was going to be hard. It was Ellie's funereal tommorow.

"school how can she cope with that?" jeff relising what she had just said.

" I've spoken to Amanda, you know the girl next door"

" yeah" jeff wanting to know dixes plan.

"well she goes to the same school and is in most of the same classes as her, she said she will look after her, and call if anything happened"

Jeff was happy that, Dixie sorted it out but in a way sad, feeling horrible about sending her back so soon.

"why so soon?"

"the social worker said it would be better if we got her in a routine"

"right..." that ended there conversation as they pulled up outside an elderly residential home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan seemed of today shaking and sweating, it made me nervous, thankfully it was now just and hour until Jeff an Dixie got back.

"you ok ryan?"

"yes" he snapped back. It startled me, making me edge away from him. He had never snapped at me before.

" look I'm sorry I just need a fix"

"a fix since when did you go on drugs?" he had never done drugs or so i thought;he just laughed.

"none of us have been getting any, he refuses to give it"

"who?" I asked

"can't tell you" then his phone rang he picked it up. Whitening when he saw the caller.

"look mia I have to go" he got his stuff walking to the door.

"no Ryan please"

"look I'm sorry, they will be back soon anyway" he said turning away.

"40 minutes Ryan that's not soon!" I was shouting angry at him leaving. He just walked out leaving me on my own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan walked out of the house, leaving his friend behind then answering his phone.

" hello Ryan, I have known you've seen her, now address" his voice was demanding

"no I'm not telling you"

" I've told you before, if you give me the address, you can have your smack back, along with those mates of yours."

Ryan thought about it for a while, his body shaking sweating, withdrawel symptoms. Then he thought if he did give the address, jeff and Dixie would be There. That means she wouldn't get hurt wouldn't it? So he gave louie the address.

"thank you meet me in 10 minutes normal place " Ryan was relived to here this he needed a fix badley, so Badley he would do almost anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes passed with me just sitting on the floor, crying with fear looking all around me, crying harder at every noise. I decided to sit on the chair, once I got up I saw the frot door was unbolted, I ran to it setting any and every lock it had.

I sat on the sofa waiting for jeff and Dixie to come home. Eventrully I could see two figures approaching the door, I was too scared to move I didn't know who it was. I heard a key twistig then the door opening. Breathing harder in suspense, I saw it was jeff he saw me huddled up on the sofa, and came rushing over.

" hey princess it's fine, we're back see," his voice calmed me almost instantly.

"he left 10 minutes ago"

"its ok though coz were here now." i nodded my head, he then wrapped his arms around me, his warmth easing my shivering.

"don't go jeff, please don't go" I pleaded him not to leave.

"it's ok I won't go, promise" he rubbed away my tears with his thumb. Dixie came behind us.

" sweetheart it's going to be alright, your safe" she put her hand on my shoulder resting it there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff saw how scared Mia was being left alone, she was scared Louie Would come back and hurt her again. Jeff was determined that wasent going to happen. He was holding mia in his arms, she was calming down a lot quicker than she normally did. Soon falling asleep, he didn't let go off her he just held her; looking at her peaceful face. He felt really bad about leaving her. She had been so scared in those 10 minutes( that was actrully 40). He would never forgive himself if she got hurt again and he wasent there to protect her that's what you do, protect your loved ones.

( sorry for any mistakes made did on my ipod please keep reviewing hope you enjoy ! Xxxxxxxx)


	18. Chapter 18

Dixie came over sitting on the arm chair opposite Jeff.

"your really sweet, you know that Jeffry" he smiled back at her.

" sweetheart don't you think we should, get her councilling?" Dixie, had been thinking about it for a while, but she knew she would have to convince Jeff first. He was never too keen on talking about, his problems with people himself.

"Mabey your, right" he finnally with his wife that mia needed help.

"we will talk about it with her after the funeral" he watched his wife nod at him.

"Come on jeff it's been a long day" Dixie shut the curtains, Then Turned around seeing Mia stir in jeffs arms. Her eyelids fluttering open.

"come on darling let's get you up to bed" she watched mia nod weakly, helping her out of jeffs grasp. Mia leant into Dixie, as they went up the stairs. She helped her into bed and then kissing her lightly on the head.

"you know where we are, if you need us" whispering as to not startle her. Watching her head give a small nod. She then turned leaving her to sleep, she needed it. She came face to face with jeff as he walked up the stairs.

"Come on tiger" she let him infront of her taking hold of his shoulders guiding him to the bed. He feel asleep almost instantly, Dixie laughed to herself.

" I'm proud of you jeff collier" leaning over him, kissing him softy. She got herself under the douvets and though of the day ahead. Mia was going to be an emotional wreck tommorow and they both knew it. But they also knew the only thing they could, do is be there for her. She sighed then shut her eyes, to get her own beauty sleep.

It was 8 the next morning Jeff woke up. He rubbed his eyes then turned to his wife still lying there peacfully. He got up queitly walking across the hall to mia's room. He found her sat up in bed, she had been crying. He frowned then went over sitting next to her.

"You need to be strong, for her mia, remember the good times you both had" he relised how much of an idiot he just sounded.

"Good times jeff, I seem to have had plenty of those" he was kicking himself inside, why an earth did he say that.

"babe I didn't mean it like that" although he couldn't take back what he originally said he hoped she understood what he did mean.

"it's ok, jeff I know how you meant it" she was breathing in and out hard.

"she would want you too be happy Mia" she gulped swallowing down her tears.

"can we get her some flowers" she asked him in a sweet voice.

"yeah whatever you want princess"he smiled at her.

"come on let's get some breakfast" he stood up, holding his hand out for Mia, she took it. They went down the stairs hand in hand. Both procedding to the kitchen.

"toast Mia?" she nodded her head, jeff had learnt that she would only ever eat toast for breakfast, milk in the morning made her sick. He put two slices in the toaster, while waiting for them to come out, mia got out the butter handing it to jeff.

"thanks" softly saying to her, earning him a weak smile.

"Jeff where are ya mate?" Dixie was calling from upstairs,

"Down here dix!" he shouted back. Him and mia heard the thumping of her comming down the stairs.

" you alright sweetheart?" she said entering the room moving towards Mia.

"yeah"

"that's good" Dixie gave her a small tight hug, knowing this would be a hard day for her then, the toast popped out. Jeff spread it with butter before handing Mia the plate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Once I finished the toast I put the plate in the washing-up bowl, then went upstairs and got dressed. I got in my room shutting the door behind me. Once I got dressed I opened my door again. Surprised to see jeff, he made me jump.

"Jeff you made me jump"

"I'm sorry babe, you nearly ready?" I nodded looking at him, he was wearing a suit and tie. I followed him down the stairs, Dixie was already in the car. When we got out the house I looked all around, becomming frightened again jeff put his arm around me.

"it's ok, your safe" I looked him in the eye, before getting in the car. We pulled up outside the local tescos. Jeff go out first then me an dixie, we went straight to te flowers. I picked up some white Lilly's knowing they were her favourite.

" you want them ones?" jeff asked hand on my shoulder. I nodded, we then procceded to the check out payed for them and then we left back to the car. It wasent long before we were at the church. I saw the coffin being carried in by 4 men I was shaking. Jeff helped me out holding me tight as we walked into the doors. It was just us in there. We sat through the ceromony in silent, I had a tight grip on jeffs hand the whole time. We then followed the coffin outside to the graveyard, a hole had already been dug. I cried as they lowered my sister into the ground. Then watched as they filled up the hole covering the coffin. Once it was level again I layed down my flowers ontop.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I shouldn't have left you that day" I felt dixies arm wrap around my shoulder, pulling me towards her.

"it's ok Mia, let's go back now yeah" I sniffed a little, then turned to Dixie nodding my head. I followed her back to the car with jeff behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Dixie opened the door letting Mia in then following. Jeff drove home, it was a long silent drive, with awkwardness between the three knew what to say. When they arrived, Dixie and jeff watched Mia sit on the sofa not saying anything.

" jeff she needs help" Dixie whispered into jeffs ear. He turned towards her.

"I know tommorow" jeff sighed then going sitting next to mia.

But little did they know that they were all being watched. By the same man that had caused Mia all the pain.

/ thanks for reviewing hope this update is okxxxxxxx/


	19. Chapter 19

The curtain was open letting in a beam of light, allowing him to see into the house, however it was soon closed by Dixie, who then turned on the light during the late hour.

"Mia please, I hate seeing you like this" Jeff was opposite her watching the silent tears falling. He knew she was beating herself up, about Ellie dying.

" sweetheart what you said, if you didn't leave her alone, what did you mean?" Dixie came over next to Jeff.

" If I stayed with her , mabey she would still be here I could have gotten her to the hospital sooner I..."

"Mia stop there's nothing, you could have done. Ellie had a brain tumour" jeff stroked her hair. She then buried her head into His shoulder sobbing.

"shhhh shhhh,"

"come on let's get you to bed" jeff held her up, he then followed her up the stairs. She went into her room. Jeff pulled back the douvet allowing her in, she got in them shaking. He placed it gently back over her.

"it's ok you can sleep now, it's been a long day, you need some rest." the dark circles under her eyes were evidence of this. He sat on the side of the bed playing with her hair again.

"please..." begging her; he had seen the affects of her not looking after herself. She was weak, always tired but never sleeping. The thought of the man that caused this, Is still out there. Made his blood boil, he wasent sure how he managed to stop himself, going out to find him. He wanted him to pay, he wanted him to suffer.

Mia'a eyes for heavier and heavier soon she was asleep. Jeff got off the bed, and walked out the room slowly. Breathing hard, he went to get out of his suit. He got in his room staring out the window, he saw a figure on the path opposite the house, jeff looked closely. Could it be him? He ran out of his room down the stairs passed dixie, almost knocking her over, he ripped the front door open and ran out. He looked around him, everything silent except the sound of his own breath.

"Jeff what the hell you playing at ?!" turning to see Dixie in the doorway.

He turned back around nothing was there,

"I saw someone" he was certain of it, it had seemed too real to not be.

"jeff you have barely slept, it's probobly just you seeing things, darling" she knew Jeff not sleeping.

"but what If it isn't" snapping back at her.

" well there isn't anyone now is there, now get in" her voice demanding, she wanted Jeff inside before they woke the neighbours. He reluctantly went back inside, pushing himself passed Dixie.

"His out there dix, and what if he comes back?" She saw his eyes water he was so scared of Mia being hurt again.

"Jeff we can't keep worrying about him, we have Mia, and she needs us." Jeff sighed remembering this, but he still wanted him locking up, and until he was, he wouldn't stop being so protective.

" You know what Jeff, im going to bed, your doing my head in."

Jeff ran his fingers through his hair, then following Dixie. She was folding back the blankets getting ready to get in the bed.

" Im sorry Dix, its just the thought of him still out there, that he could be around any corner."

" I know jeff" she was smilling back at him. They pulled each other into a tight embrace, they were inturupted by yet more shouting

"help someone please, help me" running into Mia's room they could see she was just having a nightmare. Before they got to her, she woke up sitting up bolt right, tears streaming.

" hey, hey your alright ok" Jeff hugged her, while Dixie stood in the doorway. She was breathing heavilly, it seemed to take it out of her making her fall asleep, again. Jeff layed her back down, looking at her.

"Darling come on, we dont want to wake her, not now"

" I know im comming" leaving her sleeping hoping she wouldnt have another nightmare.

Jeff and Dixie, got into the bed together, falling asleep in each others arms.

Jeff woke up streching, moving his hand to the side of the bed, it was empty. He sat up Dixie was standing leaning against the wall on the phone.

" ok yep thanks."

" who was that princess?"

" I called the inspector, she is arranged a couinciller for Mia, she is going to come in half an hour"

" half an hour, isnt she still asleep"

" no shes down stairs watching TV." Jeff got out of the bed down stairs to find Mia dressed, sat on the sofa watching telly.

"you ok babe"

" yeah Dixie told me about the counciller" he could see her fear.

"its ok, she is going to help you" he watched Mia nod her head, being brave. It wasent long before the door was knocking. Jeff answered to a lady, not scruffy, but wasent smartly dressed either.

" hello im jenny"

" come in"

"Do you and your wife mind if me and mia talk alone?" Jeff looked at Mia who nodded.

" yeah ok" he kissed mia on the head before following his wife upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

I watched jenny sit opposite me placing her bag next to her.

"hello mia, how are you feeling"

" I, I dont know, I guess scared, ive been having nightmares recently"

" why do you think that is?" placing her hands on her lap

"After what happened, I keep getting scared that his going to come back" I looked up at her she was hearing every word.

" Ok, and do you feel safe?" she sounded like she had been practicing, asking me questions

" I feel safe, with Jeff and Dixie"

" Dixie mentioned to me, you dont like doing things alone, tell me more about this" she wanted to know everything about me, and what I felt.

"I dont like being on my own, Without Jeff and Dixie, Not even now"

"Why? Do you feel threatened by me?"

"No its just, I prefere them here"

"Right ok, I think im going to set you a few challenges, to help you gain more independance." she opened her folder

" like what?" scared about what she was going to ask me to do.

" you have already done one, your talking to me on your own. I would like you to go to school tommorow, it will give you chance to socialise and still be safe"

" ok I'll try" I would do anything to try and feel normal again. I knew It would give me chance to socialise, but louie knew what school I went to would I be safe?

( I hope its ok, I wont be able to update again till tuesday, please keep reviewing and enjoy !xxxxxxxx)


	20. Chapter 20

**/ so happy internet came back early, allowing me to update today. Hope you enjoy, please keep comming back with feedback./**

"You have done really well during this session Mia." I smiled at her, weakly.

"Can I get Jeff and Dixie now?" looking hopeful

"Of course." with that I ran up the stairs, bursting into there room, into jeffs open arms.

"Hey, feeling better?" I nodded looking into jeffs eyes, he grinned back at me.

The three of us then procedded down stairs, Jeff went over to jenny.

" Listen, I havent seen her so happy, since... well since what happened. thanks" he offered her his hand she shook it.

" Here is a list of things that may help her gain more confidence, I would like to see if she could try and attend her school tommorow, but its important not to force her, she will need to take things at her own pace. However it will give her chance to be with people her own age in a protected enviroment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

" I know" Jeff knew he would have to leave Mia, at some point he just hoped it wasent to soon. He opened the door letting jenny leave, he then looked at the list she had given him.

**1. School**

**2. Going out with friends i.e cenima bowling**

**3. Left in house alone with a friend **

**4. Left alone in house for 30 minutes**

**5. Go out into a shop on own.**

Jeff looked at the list, how could she possible do any of those things in the state she was in, but he had to keep optomistic. He put the list on the side before sitting next to Mia on the sofa.

" We are so proud of you Mia, you were so strong and brave." Watching her eyes glisten.

The rest of the day was good, mainly watching films. Him and Mia then Leaving the house to buy chinese. Arriving at the small lane of corner shops down the road 5 minutes later.

" Mia, what company is your phone on?"

"Orange why?"

" I'll get you some credit that way you can call if you need us" He didnt want her without a way of contacting them.

" Thanks jeff" Before they both got out the car entering the co-op, heading straight towards the tills. He looked around scanning the shop for any sign of danger while having Mia's hand tight in his own.

"Can I have a £20 top up for an orange mobile please mate" Talking to boy behind the counter, in his late teens.

" yep sure, can I get you anything else"

"No thats fine thanks." Getting out the money ready

"Right that is £20 then please." Jeff handed over the money and in return getting a £20 phone voucher.

" cheers" Jeff turned putting the voucher in his wallet, before walking across the road to the chinese take-away.

Returning out with warm food. Once they got into the car he passed the food to Mia.

" Here hold this princess." before moving to put his seatbelt on.

"Sure."

Starting the car for the journey home, when they arrived they found Dixie in the kitchen, getting out three plates and 3 sets of cluttery.

"Back."

"Well you take your time, dont you mr collier," giving him a light peck on the check.

"Since when have you been timming me? " handing her the bag.

"Since you have come back late with my chinese jeffrey" sarcasim filling her voice. He watched Mia laugh, getting her own plate, filling it with chicken chow mein.

"Well princess if it hasent come to your attention..."

"Will you too stop it your sounding like an old married couple, oh wait you are." Jeff turned to Mia, how had a large smirk on her face.

"US ?" dixie and jeff said at the same time pointing at each other. Shocked at the prospect of being called an old married couple, but inside Jeff was pleased, slowly he was getting the old Mia back the one he had missed. They all filled there plates with there prefered food before sitting to the sofa, watching the soaps. It wasent long before it was 9pm, Jeff saw Mia looking more and more tired.

"Tired darling?" Dixie looking at her in a caring way. Mia nodded.

"come on lets get you to bed then." she went over waiting for mia to stand up, before going upstairs to her room.

Jeff turned the telly off after they had gone, figuring it would be best If they all got an early night. He went up the stairs looking across the landing to see his wife leaning over mias bed, calming her so she went to sleep. He got in his own bed waiting for dixie to return, when she did she just fell onto the bed next to him not saying anything, just falling asleep soon He did the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

I woke up to the alarm, that I set on my phone the previous night. 7:15 I sat up hearing noises down stairs comming to the conculsion Jeff and Dixie were already up. I got out of bed opening my wardrobe and there it was tucked right away at the back, my uniform. Black trousers a blouse and tie, with my school bag neatly in the corner. got them out changing into them, I had to go to school sooner or later, I would rather get it over and done with.

I got my uniform on, before checking the contents of my bag, my planner and pencil case along with my copy of the book ' mice of men '. That I had forgot to read and with good reason, it was now half seven, so I went down stairs to get breakfast. Seeing dixie sat with her normal coffee and Jeff gorging himself with a bacon sandwich. They both turned at me.

" princess you sure about this?" Jeff wasent too keen on me going in.

" yeah."

" well in that case sweetheart, I have spoken with amanda next door."

" amanda what amanda holt?" she was a girl in my classes really sweet, but I didnt really speak to anyone before in school.

"Yeah she is going to look after you." Dixie then got up, going into the kitchen presumably to get me some toast. I continued my journey down the stairs.

"Have you got the credit Mia?"

" yes I have Jeff, and its fully charged."

" good phone us if anything happens or you want to come home."

"Yeah will do." I could tell he was panicking then Dixie returned with my toast, placing it infront of me. By the time I finished it was almost time to go then the door knocked. Dixie answered,

" hi is she ready."

"Yeah I am" replying before Dixie had to, I turned to Jeff to say goodbye.

" see you jeff."

"Yeah remember what I said, And please to god stay safe, I dont want anything happening to you."

I hugged him then dixie before leaving the house with amanda. The walk to school was short, by the time we got there the bell just rang and it was time for assembly. I sat next to amanda relising how nice she actrully was, By break we relised we had a lot in commmon. We had lunch together before procedding to our next two lessons english then science, English dragged me and amanda were mainly talking when we should have been reading, but the teacher didn't seem to mind. Then came science, when we walked in I sensed something dodgey, looking at the teacher.

"whos he?" I asked amanda.

"dunno supply think." I saw him staring at me making me feel uncomftorble, always staring.

" mia you ok, do you want me to call Jeff and Dixie?" she sensed me being uncomftorble.

"No its fine, just me being paronoid." she wasent convinced but left her phone in her pocket all the same. It wasent long before the bell rang we had our chairs on the desk ready to leave.

"everyone can leave but can I speak to Mia please." I was breathing heavilly, feeling a hand in my own.

" its ok Mia Ill wait." We walked to his desk together.

"I didnt think I said your name amanda," he looked up at us, as the last person left the classroom.

"sir can we please go, I need to go home,"

"im afraid that wont be possible Mia," I saw him looking behind my shoulder. I turned it was him the person who I was so scared of and he was here, with me. It was louie.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hello then mia." I was so scared I wanted to run, my feet were stuck to the floor as if attached by glue.

"Who's your friend?" now stepping closer.

"Leave her alone, she hasent done anything." pledding him to allow her to go.

"Ok I'll tell you what, If she goes within the next minute, I wont touch her but if not.." I turned to amanda

"Amanda please go, you dont know what he is capable of."

"But I said I would look after you."

"I dont care you have to go." she stared at me before leaving the classroom, I was now on my own, Turning to face him.

"well that was sweet."

"Cut the act louie, what do you want?" He looked pleased, smirking, I then felt myself being held, the suppply from behind, holding me tight, there was no where to go. I tried wiggling out of his grasp but it was pointless. I saw him come closer, there was no way I could block myself from, his fist hitting my stomache. Feeling a tearing pain, inside. The man behind let me go, but I just fell to the ground, looking up at them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AMANDA POV

I stayed outside watching closely, Looking all around shouting for help but nobody came. I was shaking got out my mobile from my pocket, calling Dixie's number that she handed to me this morning on a peice of paper. Nobody answered it was just the contunious ringing, then I looked at the clock 3:28 they could be on a shout, I returned to my phone menu, then the whole thing went dead.

"no no no come on." It ran out off charge, I looked back in the room seeing the man hit mia in the stomache then fall to the floor, I ran out the clock in attempt to find somebody anyone. I found nobody, I then relised that our school were playing an away game of football, all the teachers were going to watch it the school was dead, nobody except them.

I ran back inside the building, Barging open the door finding Mia on the floor clutching her stomache, Her head now bleeding.

"Your friend wants to join us then mia." I watched the suppply come over pushing me towards the table I hit my head everything immediatly went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

I saw amanda lying on the floor, unconsious I couldnt do anything my body to weak, I could feel heat on my head, it must have been when I fell I hit my head cutting it open. I sat up louie came closer again.

"You know, that Jeff and Dixie are nice arnt they." I looked at him How did he know.

"You see people do strange things when, they arnt given there drugs, Yeah thats right it was Ryan who told me where you were, I have been watching you all." How could he tell him where I was some friend could I trust no one anymore. More tears falling,

" Dont hurt Jeff or Dixie please." If he did it would be my fault, when they were so kind to me, I couldnt risk them getting hurt. He laughed putting his hand to his pocket, pulling out a large, shiny object a knife.

"You see I thought I could have some fun with them.." he was Playing with the knife turning it around, showing it off.

"DONT THEY HAVENT DONE ANYTHING !" Using all my strength to make sure I was heard. He laughed,

"You really like them two dont you, shame if something happened." still turning the knife the supply on the computer pretending nothing was going on.

"Dont please" Begging him tears streaming down my face

"You see the original plan was to knock you about a bit, then your two friends, you see you dont deserve anybody. no one" mabey he was right but I couldnt let him hurt Jeff and Dixie.

"Hurt me all you want, but not them. please" He turned towards me kneeling down his face so close to my own.

"Kind of sweet, the way you are talking you know, mabey I wont hurt them. But your nothing worthless, why shouldnt I hurt you?...Why shouldn't I kill you?" At that moment I felt a ripping pain inside me I looked down to see the kinfe deep inside the right side of my stomache, then it being dragged out again. I put my hands to it feeling the warm sticky liquid building up. He put his hand in my pocket pulling out my phone.

"Lets see if they can save you now," Pressing a few buttons putting the phone to his ear. I fell on my back looking at the celling feeling more, blood on my hands, dizzy and numb.

( hope this is ok, thank you for reviewing please continue to leave commments. sorry a shorter chapter though xxxx)


	22. Chapter 22

I looked up at the celling, seeing stars, I could feel my blood bubbling underneath my hands. Everything was getting darker, eventrully I couldnt help closing my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff got in the ambulance, and saw his phone was ringing, picking it up looking at the caller, it was mia.

"hey mia look im sorry were not back yet, nearly..."

"hello jeffrey" his blood ran cold, it was him, he had her phone. But jeff wasent able to speak.

"I found her at school, you know it was sweet her trying to protect you,"

"what have you done?!" he growled over the phone he just heard laughter.

"She is in the science block first class room, you should see her Jeffry Lying on the floor, I didnt think there would be this much blood." Jeff's anger took over him as well as fear he hung up the phone.

"DIXIEEE" watching her come in the ambulance,

" hey whats up?" staring at him.

" Its mia, he has found her," He took off in the ambulance driving as fast as he could, while Dixie radioed through to the police. When he arrived, he grabbed the medic kit and ran into the gates. Them both looking for a science block sign. Jeff found it.

"THERE!" pointing to a building, when they ran in they found the first classroom bursting in. Two figures both on the floor, He spotted mia lying lifeless on the ground surronded by her own blood lots of it.

"MIA," rushing over to her,

"NO NO PLEASE COME ON" unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a large stab wound the right side of her stomache.

"no princess please." Jeff and Dixie both had tears rolling down there faces, jeff pressed down hard on her stomach in attempt to stop the bleeding. Dixie placed the oxygen mask on her face to help her breathe. They were startled by the second crew arriving tending to amanda. Dixie then felt her pulse.

"Jeff she's extremly taci-cardic, we need to get her in." a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Hello jeff," He looked up seeing the man that did this too her he leapt up, ran over to him. Not saying anything, clenching his fists hitting him round the face as hard as he could, breaking his nose, he fell to the ground the jeff kicked him as he lay there. He was pulled off by police.

" leave it let us do our job, and you do yours, I'll pretend I didn't see that." the officer sounded suprisingly calm Jeff was being restrained by 2 police officers,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DO YOUR JOBS, IF YOU DONE THEM PROPERLY MIA WOULDNT HAVE BEEN STABBED!"he was raging.

"JEFF" he turned to see Dixie over mia, even more blood than before, he weaved his way out off the polices grasp, running back to them both.

"We need to get her in now, she's hyper bulimic, losing too much blood." Jeff picked her up as to not waste time carrying her to the back off the ambulance, placing her limp body on the strecher. Dixie ran to the wheel starting to drive as fast as she could. Jeff looked at her she was ever so cold and pale, he took her pulse, fast and thready, but at least it was there. He measured her bp near enough un recordable, then tried inserting an IV after the 3rd time succeding pushing in fluids, but they were losing her.

"Mia please, Im so sorry please, I should have been there I'm so sorry, but please wake-up" no response, he was crying uncontrolably, looking at her so fragile and weak. What did louie mean, she was protecting them, He was angry at himself he had let this happen, it was his fault she was like this. The ambulance stopped and when it did so did Mia's breathing;

"no NO, come on mia," Jeff started chest compressions while, the ambulance back door opened, Him and dixie got her out entering the e.d, gaining a lot of attention.

"GET NICK" jeff heard somebody shout, he still continued compressions, pushing down on her chest, hoping that she would breath again. Him and dixie wheeled her alongside the bed in resus.

"Right on 1 2 3" they all lifted her onto the bed, she was immediatly attached to the monitors, while zoey took over compressions. Him and Dixe held onto each other in a tight embrace, watching on until Tess came over.

" I think its best if you wait in the relatives room" she lead them out, while everyone, was helping Mia. Jeff was crying, he wanted to know what louie meant about her protecting them, then it hit him louie must have used him and Dixie to get at her, He couldnt stop the tears falling. why wasent he there? Why couldnt he be there why?

Him and dixie sat together holding each other, Jeff saw blood on his hands her blood, he closed his eyes seeing her lying on the floor in the pool of blood, lifeless. He remembered pressing down on her chest, trying to make her breathe again the feeling was too much. He ran to the sink throwing-up, the image in his head stuck to his memory like glue. He then turned crying, he should have stopped her going in today, he had never left her alone, never this was his punishment. He sunk to the floor head in his hands how could he ever forgive himself for letting this happen? He looked up seeing the door open it was nick and zoey.

( hope its ok sorry for any mistakes did on ipod please keep reviewing! xxx)


	23. Chapter 23

Jeff looked up watching zoey, come over kneeling down to him.

"We got her back Jeff," watching his tears slow down

"Really?" He couldn't belive what she was saying.

"But there was so much blood..." He was in disbelief had they really got her back?

"We had to give her a blood transfusion, she also had a punctured lung from a fractured rib,which we inserted a chest drain for. She wasn't able to breathe on her own;so we had to intubate she's up in surgery now, it will be a while before she is out but she's in the best possible hands, amanda got away with just some heavy concusion."

Nick was trying to stay professional. Jeff got up, feeling his weight on his feet, then sitting next to his wife. She immediatly snuggled up to him, burying her head in his chest.

"We have given her a good chance Dixie," Nick could still see Dixie was worried about the sugery, but Jeff was thankful enough she was still with them. Nick then left unable to say anymore about treating mia, it was too much for the couple to handle.

"Would you like me to get you anything, a drink mabey," zoey couldn't imagion what they were feeling, she tried offering them anything, food drink. She just watched on; seeing them refuse anything and everything that she offered. She then left, knowing the couple would need time alone, to take things in, after all she knew they both loved her like a daughter;and seeing something like that happen to her could destroy them.

Jeff looked up seeing that they were both alone once more, he pulled dixie off him holding her at arms length so he could look at her properly.

"Dix it will be fine, she's a fighter babe." His voice shaky but he had to think positive, they shouldn't have to think about her dying, they had to stay strong. He then pulled her close once more knowing he couldnt do anything just listen to her cry. They stayed like this for a while it was late now, the door opened once more it was Nick alone this time.

" I have just been told she has come out of surgery, but its still touch and go, she is in the peadiatric intensive care unit," The words intensive care stuck to jeffs mind, but she had made it through surgery that was one step alone.

"Can...Can we see her?" This had been the first time Dixie had spoke, Jeff looked from his wife to nick.

"Of course. Would you like me to show you the way?" the couple both nodded, before getting up of the sofa. Following him down lots of different corridors, until they came to a side door with her name on. Nick opened the door allowing them in, then closing it gently behind him allowing them to see her in peace. Jeff saw her lying there tubes everywhere, covered in a white crisp sheet. He saw her skin, almost the same white shade as the sheets. A thick tube comming out of her mouth, the machine breathing for her. He had Dixie under his arm, they went to the two chairs next to her. He sat down, in one Dixie the other. Jeff took her hand, rubbing circles in her palm, he didnt notice the tears streaming down his face.

"Im so sorry Mia," He saw how helpless she was unable to do anything for herself, and the worst of it was she was like this by protecting him and Dixie. When he should have been the one protecting her, he felt that he should have been the one lying there in all the pain not her. He saw the door open it was Nick again trying to comfort them with a smile it didnt work.

"I know it looks bad, but she is getting stronger every minute, She isn't out of the woods yet. Tonight will be the biggest challenge, she has been put under a lot of heavy seudation, so she wont wake for a while yet, so if you and Dixie want to go home and rest?" He could understand where Nick was comming from but he wasent going anywhere.

"No, I can't leave her not again." How could he think about going home, and sleeping while she was here like this, she might not know but he would.

"Of course, I am only downstairs if you need me im working all night, then zoey will be in."

"Thanks... for well you know," He watched nick smile back then turn and leave, he couldn't say what happened out loud it sickened him too much.

"See Dix she's a fighter, she will pull through ok," running his spare hand across Dixies back.

"I know, Jeff" Her voice shaky inbetween tears, talking in a way only Jeff could understand. She then buried her head in his shoulder, after a while Jeff heard the sobbings come to an end she must have been sleeping. He got up placing her head under a pillow he found in the corner of the room, kissing her on the forehead, before returning to his seat. Continuing to rub, his thumb in her palm again.

"ow Mia what are we gonna do with you?" Hoping for a reply but got nothing, He continued to watch her chest rise and fall, praying it wouldnt stop, it didn't. The door then opened letting in a young nurse no older than 25. She looked at Jeff smilling, before writting down all the things the monitors said on the clipboard at the end of the bed.

"Is she your daughter then?" relising she was talking to him

"Something like that." looking back to mia, still pale and lifeless.

"She seems determined, fighting through it all." placing the clipboard back on the bed.

"Thanks," smiling at the nurse before watching her leave. Waiting to speak until the door was closed.

"Mia come on princess, please wake up." He needed to see her blue eyes again, He got nothing, he continued his silent weeping, and running his fingers across her hands. Looking at her, he could never forgive himself for this happening, thinking of all the ways he could have stopped it from happening. He shouldn't have let her go to school today, He shouldnt have left her alone, but he did. Surely it was down to him she was now lying in intensive care fighting for her life.

(thank you for all my reviews, and hope you like the update xxx)


	24. Chapter 24

Jeff sat watching Mia closly, taking in all her features from her pale skin, to limp hair falling beside her head, along with the bandage, that held the stiches, from where she cut it open. How could he let this happen?

He knew it was going to be a long night with mia still touch and go, but Nick was right she was getting stronger each minute. He held her hand thinking of all the possible outcomes, the worst of course being that she didn't make it. He just hoped she made it through the night if she did if would give her a very high chance of recovering and thats what she needed. But if she did make it what would she think of him when she woke up, would she still want to be with them? Would she be able to forgive him for letting her down? He prayed that she would, all he wanted her was to be well and safe and so far, neither of his prays had been answered. He would have to make sure of these things himself. He watched many nurses come and go durning the night, all checking her vitals, marking any improvments. All of them saying she was becoming increasingly strong, but if that was true why couldn't she breathe on her own?

He continued to play with the palm of her hand, hoping she would react and tell him to stop it, like she normally did but nothing. He didn't notice the sunlight seaping in, but he noticed Dixie stirring. He placed his hand on her head gently, watching her eyes open, taking a short while to remember where they were and why.

"Mia is she ok," looking at all the monitors the thing which annoyed jeff, as he knew exacly what they all were, he couldnt help noticing her low bp and fast heart rate. But they were all slowly improving.

"She's getting better," Before Dixie could answer the door started knocking, Jeff thought this was strange the door never knocked before the nurses and doctors just came in.

"come in," He called intrigued to see who it was, untill he saw it was the police inspector followed by an officer.

"um Hello mr and mrs collier, I know this is a bad time but we were wondering if you could look at some footage,"

"footage?" Jeff was confused they had him, what could they possible need him and dix to do, They had all the evidence they needed. Surley Mia in intensive care was enough.

"Yes we need you to confirm something, we need to know if this is somebody you regognise," Jeff was confused who else could there possibly be, but he had to watch it, he wanted to help the police in anyway possible. He knew that they couldnt be punished enough, but it seemed the best he could get was them being locked up with they key thrown away. He turned to his wife needing her agreement first, then watching her nod he replied to the inspector.

"Ok," she placed the laptop on the table beside them.

"Are you sure this may seem a little destressing."

"go on," Jeff taking hold of dixies hand holding it tight. It was the cctv from the classroom, the one that mia was stabbed in. She pressed the middle button playing the footage, he saw mia being held up, repeatedly punshed in the stomache, then left to fall to the ground. He saw her head bleeding, he heard her cry. The officer then paused it pointing to the door showing the man that held her walk away.

" we need to know if you know who this man is, or if he has any relationship with mia?" Jeff shook his head unable to speak, she said it would be distressing but he didn't think it would be like that. He turned to his wife watching tears rolling down her face. He then looked back to the police.

"Have you got him?"

"We don't have the man I just showed you but we have a trail." A trail, was that all they could say?

"But we do have louie, we are charging him for rape and attempted murder, but I must warn you mr collier, he has hired one of the best lawyers in the country, so good even guilt people can walk free."

" when Mia wakes up we will also need to speak to her, about the attack" Jeff nodded knowing she was only doing her job. She then turned to leave taking the laptop with her. Once the door closed he looked back to Mia, how could that be after all what he did to mia he could walk free because he had a good lawyer. How did that work?

It was Nick who walked in then, followed by zoey and other nurses they didn't regognise.

"Jeff Dixie, me and the other nurses have been talking, we think Mia may be strong enough to breathe on her own. Jeffs heart must have skipped a beat, he looked at Mia they could finnially get that tube out of her throat without her dying.

"We will try now, to see how she can cope, if not we will put her back on the ventilator and try again tommorow. Do we have your permission to continue?" Jeff and dixie nodded at the same time, standing up to give them all room. Jeff held Dixie in his arms, standing in the corner of the room, while they removed the tube that was breathing for her. All the monitors set of a high pitched buzzing noise immediatly, the nurses ran around her, placing oxygen over her face they were stopped by one command.

"WAIT," Nick looked over at the monitors.

"come on mia, come one." holding his hand towards his face. The buzzing ended, Jeff and Dixie could see her chest moving up and down slowly, but she was breathing, on her own no machine doing it for her. Jeff was overwhelmed, this was such a big step, a huge improvement a little miracle on its own. All the nurses sighed in relief, Nick turned to Jeff and Dixie, smiling she was improving lots, really fighting she may just be ok. Jeff and Dixie then returned to their seats, while one by one the doctors and nurses left, all they needed now was for her to wake up. But jeff couldn't help wounder. what would she think of him? He still felt so guilty, would she still love him, when it was down to him she was even here. He took her hand again raising it to his lips kissing it softly, then placing it gently back down. Rubbing his fingers inbetween hers, feeling her warmth once again.

( thanks again for reviews love any feedback xxxx)


	25. Chapter 25

Dixie sat up looking at her husband; she could tell by his eyes that he felt guilty

"Jeff It wasn't your fault." He didn't say anything but just continued playing with mia's hand.

"I promised her, I wouldn't let him near her again." He turned and she could see his pain.

"Jeff listen to me, you aren't responsible for her being here." Looking in his eyes hoping he would understand.

"But Dix I should be me lying there not her" How could she make him see the bigger picture? If he was there it would be both of them lying in intensive care, and how could she cope with that.

"No, No you're not sweetheart, you weren't the one stabbing her were you?" watching him shake his head looking down at his feet in shame.

"But if I was there Dix…"

" But you weren't, we have to focus on the future now. Focus on Mia getting better," The last thing she needed was Jeff moping about blaming himself.

"Yeah but Dix what if she doesn't what if she…"

"Aye, She isn't going to die, Look at her Jeff," seeing him turn towards Mia.

"She's a fighter Jeff she's going to pull through this," patting her hand on his leg.

"But what if she doesn't what will we do then," returning to playing with mia's hand

"Jeff, but she will, we don't need to think like that," How could they think about that, they had to stay positive.

"We need to be thinking about, helping her emotionally, Not physically," She saw Jeff nodding weakly.

"Trust me Jeff, They have him now, He will be locked up for a long time, after what his put her through,"

"You heard the Inspector Dix, He aint gonna get half of what he deserves, all because he has a good lawyer," Jeff was right in a way, but dixie was thinking positive

"Yeah well, he won't be the only one Jeff, But for now she needs us. She is going to need our support more than ever, not playing the blame game." As much as it pained him Jeff knew that Dixie was right, Most of the time she normally was.

"I know Dix but it's just…."

"Jeff seriously now stop it, when am I going to get it into that thick skull of yours that it wasn't your fault," Pointing at his head empathising the matter. She knew she was being harsh, but It seemed to work as he didn't say anything for the next half an hour.

"Dunno what made me think, I could be a good parent, I have completely messed things up," Jeff said this looking at the ground, Dixie a little confused.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" putting her hand around him.

"If I can't be there for her when, she isn't even a mile away, How could I even think about being there for Sophia and John?" Turning to Dixie, with tears in his eyes.

"Mate this is completely different, we didn't know this was to happen. And Sophia and john are safe, they might not be here with you but they are." Dixie knew that him seeing Mia like this reminded him of Sophia and john.

"I am a crap parent Dix, how can even think about looking after her when I can't even look after my own kids,"

"Because Jeff, Mia needs me and you, But Sophia and John well they need their mum, all you can do is be there. How can you say you make a crap parent, I would make worse, a lesbian mum with no fashion sense." Jeff let out a small chuckle.

"No Your brilliant Dix," putting his arm around her kissing her on the head.

"Why thank you Jeffrey, you make a better parent than Louie was to her," even the name made Jeff's skin crawl, but Dixie was true no matter what Mia did he would never hurt her, In any way shape or form.

"Yeah suppose your right, Don't think there is a coffee machine round here do ya?" Looking at his wife other than mia getting better the other thing he needed was coffee.

"Dunno mate, let me have a look," Getting up thinking that coffee wouldn't be a too bad idea.

"Here ya go princess," Handing her the loose change he found in his pocket. She took it then left with a mission to get there caffine fix. Jeff watched her leave then looked back at Mia.

"Please babe, wake up, we hate seeing you like this please," He got nothing, not even a tighten of grip from her hand.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't there for you, as much as it pains me to tell you Dixie is right. We need to focus on the future, and that means you being ok, so please." Jeff knew she was on a lot of pain meds, and probably wouldn't wake up but he had to try. He took a deep breath, then stroked the hair from her eyes, hoping she would wake, like she normally did when he done this, but still nothing. Dixie returned a few minutes later bearing two cups of steaming coffee,

"Here ya go mate," He took it gratefully and sipped down the boiling energy. They said nothing until they finished their drinks, Dixie got up placing the cups into the bin. She sat next to Jeff, Took her turn holding Mias hand. While her head was snug in Jeffs chest,

"She will be fine Jeff I just know it," Jeff turned to his wife smiling Glad he had told her how he felt. Then looking at mia. They sat like this for ages watching different people come and go. Dixie was soon asleep from all the stress, Jeff wanted to stay awake taking hold of mia's hand.

"Seriously Mia, You have slept enough now please wake up," Nothing still, He felt his own eyes getting heavy soon everything went black. He hadent slept in ages

Jeff woke up looking around, why had he fallen asleep? He looked down to mia nothing had changed she was still sleeping, although it was dark outside now.

"Come on mia please wake up, me and Dix need you to be well," He was begging, He wanted her awake, why wasent she awake.?

(thank you for all reviews, Hope this update was ok, I got my inspiration from beethrovenRIP so thank you and please keep giving your comments , sorry for any mistakesxxxxxx)


	26. Chapter 26

Jeff looked ontowards Mia, needles up and down each arm, providing fluids and blood, she had lost so much of blood, that was what sent her to cardiac arrest. Jeff sighed before looking towards Dixie still sleeping then smiling to himself. Mabey they would be ok parents for Mia, after all they were the only people she trusted, he hoped that she would still trust him. After he let her down like he did, he took hold of her hand holding it tightly, mostly to comfort himself so he knew she was still there with them. Still alive, still breathing.

"Come on Mia, please wake up," continuing to rub her hands nothing. He frowned, looking to Mia, she didn't look like Dixie who was ever so peacful. She looked in a pain, with a deathly pale complexion. Then he remembered finding her, covered in blood it brought tears to his eyes. He shifted himself around in his seat, trying to get the thought out of his head.

"Mia we need you to be ok, I feel so bad for letting you down babe, I can't describe how sorry I am," he looked to the ground saying this, he knew she was under a lot of pain meds. But he still didn't have the courage to say it to her face. He knew Dixie was right but he couldn't help thinking he was still partly to blame. He could have stopped her going in that day, mabey she wouldn't be lying there so helpless.

" Babe I don't know what I would do if you didn't make it." stoking her hair, she had to be ok, she was a lot stronger than before, she was a fighter.

"jeff?" came a small croaking voice, this made him jump sitting up close as he could to Mia.

"Mia, princess can you try and open your eyes for me?" His hand stroking her Hair other holding her hand. Watching her eye lids flutter open scrunching from the shock of the light.

"how you feeling princess?" watching her look around taking in where she was.

"Tired, and my stomache hurts," jeff was automaticlly concerned but she was awake surly that was a good thing. Before he could get somebody nick walked in.

"Mia, how long has she been awake jeff?" walking over taking of his stephescope from around his neck.

"dunno only a few minutes," holding her hand while nick listened to her Heartbeat then lifting the cover feeling her stomache. Mia's face suddenly changed to an expression of pain.

"Right ok, everything seems to be ok, but I will get you some more morphine for the pain, is that ok mia?" looking at her nod, before injecting her arm with a clear liquid immediately calming her. Dixie seemed to awake due to all the fuss,

"Mia sweetheart you ok?" standing up hand on mias arm.

"what happened?" Mia looking up to them confused. How could they explain that she was stabbed? They both looked to nick for help, he seemed to take the hint.

"well Mia, you were stabbed in the stomache, which is probobly why you are still in pain, you lost quiet a lot of blood," he stopped there she didn't need to know all the details not at this moment in time.

"Jeff where is he ?" jeff looked down to her panic showing he could tell she was scared.

"Its ok babe, your safe the police have him, it's going to be ok now alright." holding her hand tighter.

"I am going to phone for a CT, leave you guys alone to talk, you know where I am if you need me," leaving jeff and Dixie to look after her.

"Thanks nick," Dixie said before he left.

"no problem Dixie," then shutting the door quietly.

Jeff watched the door close before talking.

"Mia you scared us so much princess," looking into her eyes

" he said... He said he was going to hurt you." she was crying, jeff hated seeing her this way.

"Its ok Mia we are safe, we just need you to get better ok, your so special to us," holding her hand. He wouldn't be able to cope if he nearly lost her again.

"look darling were fine," Dixie rubbing her arm.

"He said I was worthless, and his right I can't even stop myself getting stabbed." tears falling down silently.

"Hey I don't want you ever thinking like that, he is the worthless one, and it was my job to protect you from getting hurt." she didn't look up to him just stared at the celling. Not only did he hurt her, he managed to persuade her that she was worthless, nothing. How could himself and Dixie help her see the truth?

( another update, bit fluffy, but enjoy and sorry for any mistakes did this on my phone ! Xxxxx)


	27. Chapter 27

Jeff sighed to himself this was going to be hard.

"Mia please your not worthless, really your not," she still didn't react but continued looking at the celling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up Looking down at jeff with a horrible pain in my stomache. I was feeling really tired but not wanting to sleep.

"can you remember what happened babe," I turned to jeff then thought to myself remembering roughly what had happened.

" I remember being called wothless, nothing. Then I remember him having a knife, I guess he stabbed me." tears rolling softly down my face, jeff wipped them away with his thumb.

"Mia please, your not nothing, please." jeff was never going to convince me otherwise,

"Jeff but I am, I could have got you or Dixie hurt, then it would have all been my fault. I shouldn't have let you get involved with me. Mabey it would have been best if I just went to Scotland." Shifting myself looking away from both of them.

"Sweetheart, it wouldn't be you fault, If anything happened" Dixie was moving the other side of the bed looking at me, I still didn't look up.

"Babe, have you considered me and Dix, we don't want you to go to scotland," Jeff put his hand on my arm, making me jump.

"Sweetheart whether you like it or not we are involved now, we won't let you do this alone," Dixie's voice sofa but stern at the same time.

"But you should...

Mabey it would have been better for everyone if I just died, he Tried hard enough, he must have a reason, for wanting me dead," trying my best to bury my head in the pillows.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff was horrified at what he just heard, Mia saying it would be better if she was dead.

"No Mia, you can never think like that," stroking her hair, then helping her turn to face him.

"But then it would be over Jeff," in her ever so innocent voice

"Not for me and Dix it wouldn't, please we are going to get through this together ok, I'm not sure what I would have done if you'd have died," Continuing playing with her hair.

"Think that all your problems have been solved," she answered quiet bluntly.

"You think that your a problem?" jeff asked her bemused, how could she think that?

"I am a problem Jeff though,"

"No, your not sweetheart, me and Jeff wouldn't still be here if we thought you were a problem," Dixie sitting on the floor infront of Jeff so Mia could see her.

"princess please, can't you see it's him who's the problem," jeff couldn't belive she was thinking like this, and it was all down to louie, she was doing so well, now she was worse than she was before. She never wished herself dead, or say she was a problem.

"Come on babe, you need to stay strong, how can you think about dying," now playing with her hand. She shrugged her shoulders. They were inturuprted by Nick walking in with a group of nurses.

"Right CT are ready," Jeff looked at mia stroking her hair before watching her being taken away, nick stayed behind walking towards jeff and Dixie.

"How Is she taking to things?"

"Not good, she's worse than she was before,"

"Do you want me to talk to the hospital councillor?" Jeff knew he was only being supportive but he didn't think she would want to talk to someone about things not yet.

"No thanks mate, I think it's still to soon," watching nick nod in agreement before turning to Dixie still sat on the floor, in shock of what she heard.

"Come on Dix," helping her to her feet, sitting her down on the chair.

"It's fine babe, she Just needs some time."

"But you heard her jeff, she thinks everything would be better if she was dead," looking to Jeff for support.

"I know Dix, but we are going to help her through this ok," wrapping his arm around her. The nurses returned with Mia shortly after, one of them approaching jeff and dixie.

"We will have the results soon, this can tell us if there will be any long term affects..."

"Wait? What do you mean long term affects?" jeff inturuprted nobody had said anything about this before.

" She had a pretty bad head injury that needs to be monitored closely," jeff saw Dixie go pale, they thought she was on the mend. Jeff saw Mia was paling rather quicky her skin draining to the colour white.

"mia?" immediately concerened

"jeff,?" he could see her eyes flutter shut. All the nurses rushing around her placing oxygen on her face. Jeff held dixie as they watched on.

"It may be the head injury?" he heard one of the nurses whisper.

"But she was awake, she was fine before you moved her" he wanted to know why she passed out infrot of them.

" I assure you mr collier she is in the best possible hands,"

"well what arnt you telling us?" jeff wanted to know the truth

"there is a chance when she hit her head, that is created a slow bleed, this is why she is under close observation," jeff looked on towards mia, how could this happen? And most importantly why didn't they tell them?

(sorry for any mistakes did on my iPod enjoy and continue to update! Xxxxx)


	28. Chapter 28

Jeff and Dixie watched on.

"We need to put her on her side," the nurses still muttering to themselves,

"wait, why do you need to do that?," Jeff inturupting wanting to know what was going on.

"There is a chance, a chance that she may fit, we need to keep her airway clear and prepare, we will know more when the results of the scan come back," Jeff held Dixie tighter, they thought she was getting better.

"We are doing our best, but it seems like she isn't trying anymore," The nurses still rushing around, then Nick came back with the scans.

"Right, it's not the head injury, the scan is clear," holding the picture observing it closely.

"Thats good isn't it?" Jeff was confused,surely that was good news?

"Well yes, but we need to know why she isn't responsive," Nick placing the scans down walking towards Mia, turning her on her back. Lifting the covers looking at her stomach, there seemed to be new bruising, next to the bandages that we're covering the stiches from surgery.

"ow this looks new," feeling around it gently.

"Yes, it feels rather tender There may be some free fluid, can you get me an ultra sound," turning to one of the nurses. Jeff and Dixie moved out the way so the nurse could leave, returning shortly with the ultra sound, handing it to nick.

Nick took it, before placing it on mia's abdomen.

" Yes there, we need to release it to ease the pressure, Jeff you may want to take Dixie and wait outside," jeff nodded helping his wife outside. Thewe went to the chairs lined up in the hall, sitting next to each other Jeffs arm still around her.

"It will be alright babe, Nick will help her," she nodded weakly then snuggled into his shoulder. It felt forever before Nick came out again.

"I have sucessfully released the fluid, this has released the pressure, I think that is why she lost concouissness, but she should wake soon." Jeff smiled to nick then thanked him for helping her. Jeff didn't trust any other Doctors with her, that is why Nick was there, he was the only doctor Jeff trusted, him and zoey. They went back into the room, Mia was still there sleeping, her skin still pale. Dixie looked at Jeff

"Jeff look at her she's so..." Jeff knew what she was going to say, vunrable, or weak.

"I know babe," rubbing her arm as they went closer. More needles in her arms, they both returned to their seats, leaning into each other. Jeff used his fingers to trace each line of her hand. He must have startled her as he saw her stirring,

"Princess, you awake?" continuing to play with her hand.

"Am now," her eyes opening, scanning the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up again, but I didn't remember going to sleep.

"You feeling alright sweetheart?" Dixie started stroking my hair. I was confused what happened?

"What happened?... I don't remember," looking to Jeff and Dixie for an explanation.

"You had fluid in your abdomen, Nick had to drain it," Jeff was looking at me in a concerening manner. I just stared back at him, then went to lift the cover look at my stomach, Jeff placed his hand there gently stopping me from looking.

"Not yet princess, will still be a little painful." I sighed, then looked up at the celling absorbing all the tiles.

"Don't be like this Mia,"

"Why?" snapping back at him. I didn't mean to but I didn't know how to react.

"We only want to help babe," he tried to take my hand but I moved it and looked away. I had to learn to detach from them, they nearly got hurt because of me.

"Look Mia, we want to help you but you need to trust us,"

"It's not that I don't trust you?" I did trust them, but I didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Well then what is it?" in a stern way.

"you can tell us anything sweetheart," Dixie was saying in a calm voice. I still couldn't tell them.

"Please just leave me alone," I whispered looking away from both of them.

"Mia..." jeffs voice was soft and sweet now.

"Please...just go," shaking not knowing how to handle my feelings.

"Come on Dix," Saying it quiet bluntly, Dixie getting up to follow jeff. I heard the door close, before breaking down. I didn't want them to go I wanted to snuggle inbetween the both of them, hold their hands and feel theit warmth, hearing Jeffs voice which always seemed to calm me. But I didn't want them getting hurt because of me. I couldn't help crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff was looking at Mia from outside. He could see her crying, tossing and turning. Knowing he couldn't do anything. Him and Dixie were just pacing outside the door, listening to her cries.

"Right thats enough," he couldnt stand hearing her cry anymore. walking back in towards mia followed by Dixie. He sat Mia up, putting his arms around her.

"No jeff," trying to push him away, he just pulled her closer she didn't seem to put up much of a fight, this time

"shhh shhh, it's ok" rubbing the back of her head. He felt her shaking, and felt her tears on his chest. Dixie sat on the bed next to her, rubbing her back.

XXXXXX

They didn't leave me on my own for long, I felt better in Jeffs grasp, I tried to avoid it, but he wasent having any of it. Dixie sat next to me, rubbing circles on my back.

"You have to go," saying inbetween tears

"No Mia, princess look at me, I'm not going anywhere," he made me look up at him, but he had to go.

"But you have to, I'm no good, I have to be on my own," he didn't understand, I didn't want them to be hurt.

" No, no you don't, I'm not going to leave you alone," kissing the top of my head,

"I won't let you be on your own ever," sitting on the edge of the bed holding me tight, I was inbetween both of their arms, now no matter how hard I tried they wernt going anywhere.

(sorry mistakes thank you for your comments, rather fluffy again sorry about that hope you all like it! Xxxxxx)


	29. Chapter 29

We were Inturupted by the door knocking, I looked up to Jeff I was more anxious then ever.

"Its ok Princess promise," Jeff got up to the door opening it, revealing the police.

"Hello Im Detective Inspector Williams, and this is my collouge Harry," He spoke In a manly fashion. Showing his ID to Jeff.

"I believe this is Mia Green," Pointing towards me, he spoke with no feeling, just words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, Im guessing you want to talk to her," Jeff was worried mabey it was a little early for her to be talking about it, she hadent even told him or Dix the full story yet; but he would never force her, He didn't want to make her re-live it.

"Yes, Is It possible to talk to her with you and your wife outside?" Jeff turned round and watched Mia move closer into Dixie

"Its ok sweetheart," Dixie put her arm protectively around her.

"Um look mate, she is really paronoid at the moment could we stay?"

"If you insist mr collier," procedding towards the bed.

"Yeah I insist," Jeff didn't like his attitude, after all what mia had been through he could have been a little more considerate. Jeff returned to sitting on the bed next to ,Mia taking her hand holding it tight.

"Mia, I am going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer truthfully," Mia nodded in agreement.

"What was it that happened after all the students left the classroom?"

"The teacher called me back... I told him I wanted to go, but he said I couldn't. I looked behind me and he was there," Jeff looked towards Dixie they could both feel Mia shaking, so they held her tighter.

"Go On." The Inspector was really harsh no manner what so ever, while Harry seemed to be writting everything down in a notebook.

"He must have come in through the back door, I told amanda to go. When she did the supply Held me from behind, while louie punched me in the stomach a couple times."

"Was he saying anything to you?"

"Not at this point" she replied in a suprisingly calm way

"What then happened?"

"He let me go, I fell to the floor hitting my head. Then amanda came in, the teacher forced her head to the corner of the table, she immediatly blacked out. This is when he started talking, he said he had been watching me... Then he said he was going to hurt dixie or jeff," Jeff saw mia look to the floor, ashamed or out of guilt, all the memories flooding back to her at once.

"At this point in time did you not think of escaping, I mean running off?" Mia looked up at him In a confused way.

"In all fairness, when I was lying on the floor; being told that the only two people I have ever trusted are in danger, I didn't think of running off,"

"Is this really nessecary?" Jeff was annoyed, They expected her to run away after being punched in the stomach, and watching her friend being knocked out.

"Excuse me, but I don't think Mia is up to this right now," Dixie joining in, They didn't care how Mia felt, they only wanted her for evidence.

" it's ok." they looked back to Mia, how could she be this brave?

"I didn't see where the teacher went after that. Louie pulled out the knife, He keep't saying that he would hurt Dixie and Jeff."

"Did you say anything back?" Harry said eyes still glued to the page of hid note pad.

"I was begging him not too, He just laughed but he then said he wouldn't, but he got closer to me, calling me nothing, that I was worthless, he said why shouldn't he hurt me, why shouldn't he kill me. Thats when he stabbed me, I blacked out. Waking up here." Jeff tighten his grasp, he could hear her sniffing, trying to be strong. The inspector got a picture out of his pocket.

"Is this the supply?" Handing the photo over,

"Yeah" Mia was holding the picture closely examining it, before handing it back.

"He is the man we have in custody at this moment in time" reassuring them. He then turned to Jeff.

"Mr collier, How did you find her?" Jeff closed his eyes, seeing her lying on tthe floor once again.

"He called me, Off mia's phone, I knew he did something, But I didn't expect it to be this,"

"And I believe when you got there, You assulted Louie Howards, am I correct?"

"Yeah, yeah you are bloody correct, I wasent just going to sit there and let that scum watch on!" Mia looked on at Jeff, she didn't know that he had hit him yet.

"And are you aware, that you broke his nose whilst punching him? You are very lucky Mr collier, because seeing as he had a knife, we are seeing it as self defence nothing more."

"I would have broken a lot more, if your lot didn't pull me off him"

"Jeff" Dixie hissed, she didn't want him getting in any more trouble he was lucky that he hadent been arrested.

" But indeed at this time Mia was indeed dying."

"She was in the very capable hands of my wife" snapping back at him. He didn't care if he was charged or not, that yob deserved that and more.

"Well, obviously not very capable, considering she died in the back of the ambulance it took over tweenty minutes to revive her, Is this not correct " How could the inspector keep so calm about this, Mia didn't know what happened not everything anyway.

" Now hang on, Are you saying im no good at my job?" Dixie was angry, they had basiclly called her a rubbish paramedic, who couldn't even help her own foster daughter.

"I am meerly saying.." The inspector was trying to justify what he said but was inturupted.

"I died...?" Mia mumbled, Dixie and Jeff forgot about this, they hadent told her yet, they thought it was best her not knowing all the details of what happened.

" I think you better go" Jeff was annoyed, they wern't going to tell Mia, not yet anyway.

"Inspector williams, I think we have everything we need," Harry said closing his notebook.

"Indeed if you think of anything else, please call this number, we will get in contact about dates for court. You may want to find a lawyer in the meantime." Placing a card on the table before leaving. Dixie turned to Mia,

"Sweetheart we were going to tell you, we didn't know how" Mia seemed to be in a trance, taking it all in.

"Princess its ok now though, we got you back, thats all what matters" she slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah" snapping out of her trance.

"Sweetheart, we are so proud of you, he didn't have the right to say some of the things he did" Dixie kissed her lightly on the head.

"Doesn't matter They were going to want to know sooner or later" .

"Oh god, hows amanda ?!" Mia asked immediate worry in her voice.

"Sweetheart she is fine, just had some strong concusion" Dixie answered immediatly

"I did tell her to go"

"I know, darling but she is safe, thats the main thing" Mia then turned to Jeff

"So you assulted louie then" saying this with a weak smile.

"He deserved it, you did nothing wrong for him to treat you like he did" Mia shifted herself into Jeffs arms.

"And it will all be ok now princess, He is going to go to court and be put away. He wont ever come near you again" Holding Mia feeling her breathing on his shoulder.

(hope it is ok. Just a few thoughts, what will happen at court, if louie is put away how long for? Will they all be able to cope with what happened?. thank you for all my reviews, and sorry for any )


	30. Chapter 30

Just after the police left, Nick walked in.

"Hello Mia how are you feeling?" comming over placing his hand on her forehead.

"Bit better," she said withdrawing from Jeffs arms.

" Good,No fever, let's have a look at your pupils" whilst shinning his penlight into her eyes.

"Yep reacting normally, I think we can move you, out of intensive care and into peads"

"Really?" Mia replied rather excitedly

"Yes really, I will arrange someone to move you shortly, ok?" Mia nodded

"Thanks mate, really" Jeff stood up shaking Nicks hand.

"You are very welcome Jeff, And Mia I dont want to see you here again" He said sternly

"No, me and Dix will make sure of that" Jeff watched as Nick leaved, then returning back to Mia's bed.

"See, told you she was strong Didn't I ?" Aiming this retorical Question to Dixie.

"Now hang on, I think I was the one telling you." Dixie stated in a sarcastic tone. Jeff raised his eyebrows at her, before winking to Mia, who was chuckling to herself.

"Can I have some water please Jeffrey" Mia was sounding nearly her cheery self.

"No" Jeff Replied rather quickly

"Please" fluttering her eye lashes, doing her puppy dog eyes. Jeff muttered to himself before leaving the room. He smiled as he closed the door, Mia seemed to be getting better. He left in a search for some water.

"You miss, have that poor bloke wrapped around your little finger" Dixie mentioned poking Mia softly on the arm. "Yep" nodding her head, before the both of them started laughing. Dixie and Mia could see Jeff outside the door, Trying to pull it open when it was a Push Door.

"PUSH JEFFREY!" Dixe shouted, as they watched him push open the door, they burst out laughing even more.

"What its not my fault" Jeff was trying to defend himself from the pair of them.

"And they have changed the door, during the week we have been here have they?" Dixie still chuckling

"Shut it dix, Or I will do something very unpleasent to you involving this water" Holding the bottle in the air, as if it was some type of trophey. Before handing it to Mia, watching her drink.

"Better" Jeff questioned, not sitting down incase she wanted something else

"Much, thank you" placing the lid back on.

"Yeah, until you want something else" Jefff was saying this while sitting back down.

"What was that Jeff?" Mia started poking him in the leg with the bottle.

"Nothing" Looking up to her,meanwhile having a massive smirk on his face. Before Mia could think of a smart reply, a bunch of nurses came in.

"Were here to move Mia to peads" They walked closer, Dixie jumped off the bed, helping Jeff gather all there belongings. They moved mia to another room, not a private one with more children some older some younger. It had less medical equipment, and a friendly atmosphere. The nurse's put Mia in the back corner of the room. where they had, a view of all the hospital grounds.

"We will leave you to get used to your surrondings" The nurse said sweetly, before they left the three of them.

"Right, I am going to go back to the house to get some things"

"Can you get me some pjamas please Dixie"

"Sure darling, anything else," Dixie took out a pen writing things down on the back off her hand.

"um yeah can you get me..." Jeff was cut off by Dixie

"Sorry Jeffrey got to go" Dixie turned her back before leaving.

"DIX?" shouting after her, It was too late she was already out the door.

"Charming, Only wanted socks" While settling down into the chair next to the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"ewww" I pulled a funny face, thinking of Dixie, having to pick up Jeff's socks.

"Its fine Mia, I'll just knick yours"

"You will do no such thing, anyway what makes you think my socks will fit your big feet?" I replied, trying to imagion his feet, in my tiny socks.

"I will have you know my feet are perfectly normal" sittng down in his chair folding his arms.

"Jeff since when has anything about you been normal?" while attempting to sit myself up, Jeff got back up, putting his arm on my back helping me up right.

"Cheers for that princess" Sitting back down in his chair after making sure I was sat up ok.

"Thanks Jeff... For everything" Smillig at him,

"Thats alright Mia, Hows about when all this is over, you me and Dix go away somewhere for a couple weeks, think we could all do with a break"

"Really?" My eyes widened to the idea, I hadent been away since I was little.

"Yeah, but dont tell Dix, it will be our little secret, ok princess?"

"Yeah" smiling at the prospect of going away with Jeff and Dixie.

"First things first, you need to get better, Then me and Dix will sort out a lawyer, we can all get on with things"

"I know" I was thinking about what was to come, I was scared that I had to go to court, telling all those people what happened.

"It will be ok princess" He took hold of my hand squezzing it gently.

"Your with me and Dix now, were going to look after you" He smiled back at me.

"So your fostering me then?"

"Yeah, If you still want to be with us?" I looked at him in a bemused way, why wouldnt I want to be with them?

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" questioning him

"Was just thinking, doesnt matter anymore"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Jeff thought that Mia, might not want to be with them anymore. He thought she would think that he let her down, she hasent said anything like this yet, but it didn't stop him thinking. He had decided after all this blew over he would take Mia and Dix away, a holiday for a few weeks they all needed it. Mia had now been taken out of intensive care and would hopefully be out of hospital soon. He was thinking about all the things that would need to change, Firstly him and Dixie would have to make there hours more child friendly, then mabey decorate her room seeing at the moment it was just white. In a way he was excited at the thought of looking after her, He loved her as he did john and sophia, and he knew Dixie loved her as a daughter too. They just had to get through this, help her get better then deal with the aftermarth of her emotions and feelings.


	31. Chapter 31

Jeff looked up to Mia.

"You are a great kid, you know that don't you?" He needed to make sure, that she knew it wasent her fault that she didn't do anything to make louie hurt her.

"Your the first person who has ever said that Jeff" Not sounding as if she belived him.

"Seriously princess" She looked back at him not knowing what to say, Just looking at him with a blank expression. "Your not like all the other kids your age, bloody holligans if you asked me" Mia laughed, her eyes seemed to be sparkling.

"Jeff" he could tell she wanted something as she said is name in a sweet innocent voice, like a little child.

"What is it you want princess"

"Theres a vending machine over there," He looked over to the machine filled wih chocolate, one standing out in perticular, a Galaxy bar mia's favourite.

"And Im guessing you want a Galaxy"

"Yes please Jeffrey I havent had chocolate in ages" still using her sweet innocent, child voice, that he couldnt resist.

"Your going to make me bankrupt" standing up, then walking over to the vending machine, He failed to notice the wet floor sign. Knocking it over then slipping up, on the wet floor. The whole ward burst out laughing, a phew nurses went over to help him, but unable to contian their gigling, while helping him up.

Jeff looked around feeling like an idiot, watching everyone turn to him and laugh, He was helped up by nurses then continued his way to the vending machine. Inserting the money then bending down to get the chocolate. Then walking the way back trying to look away from everyone from pure emabaresment and shame. Mia was laughing uncontrolably.

"That was your fault, If it wasent for your demands of food" He threw the chocolate on the bed next to her.

"Seriously Jeff, that was the most stupidest thing ever" She was still laughing, Jeff was pleased to see her smile even at his expense of having a sore back, and a damaged ego. He then noticed her looking to the top corner of the room, he turned to see what she was looking at it was a CCTV camera, pointing in the exact postition of where he slipped.

"Don't you even think about it" Relising what mia was thinking.

"Ohhhh why not Jeff,"

"I am not letting you, have a vidio of me walking into a sign then slipping up. No way princess not going to happen"

"But.."

"No" he said tapping her nose softly, while she opened her chocolate taking a large staisfying bite, and giving him a funny look.

"Arnt you going to offer me any, I think I deserve it after what you have put me through this past week" Mia looked at him before running her tonge all over a block of chocolate then offering it to him.

"Don't mind if I do" Taking it while Mia looked on horrified that he still ate it.

"Ugh, your disgusting Jeff" Finishing the rest of the bar then licking her lips in satisfaction. They the spotted Dixie comming in with a bag, towards the both of them.

"Hiya anything interesting happen?" placing the bag next to Mia. Before Jeff could try and stop Mia, She had already started talking.

"Jeff walked into the wet floor sign then slipped up on the wet floor"

"Cheers for that princess"

"You are very welcome Jeff" He looked from Mia to his wife who was bitting her lip in attempt to hide the laughing.

"Oh Jeffrey, what are we going to do with you aye?" Dixie moved over to him rubbing his head with her hand.

"Right Mia, There are some pjamas in there and a few books for entertainment, not that you will need them when you got Jeff"

"And I dont supposs, you want me to remind you of last years christmas party do you Dixie?" Dixie just glared at him.

"I dont know why you keep bringing this up Jeff, I wasent even that bad" Sitting next to him, starting a deabte  
"Dix, you were the most pissed person in there!"  
"But I didn't do anything too bad" She tried reasoning but Jeff wasent having any of it.  
"You layed in the pavement siging, here comes santa clause"  
"Yeah but..."  
"Then you started knocking on random doors, saying you were the lone christmas caroler"

"Ok,Ok I get your point" Nearly shouting, they both turned to Mia, Who was laughing.

"Seriously your both, as bad as each other!" Dixie and Jeff thought about it comming to the conclusion Mia was probobly right.

"Anyway sweetheart, how you feeling?" changing the subject before Jeff brought up any of her other drunken nights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Better, when can I get out of hospital?"

"Not sure darling, Might be a week or two yet" Dixie started playing with my hand.

"Ugh" Thinking of having to spend more time in hospital, how boring it was going to be.

"Would rather take longer and you be better, than comming home and still being poorly"

"Supposs" Mabey she was right, I didn't want to go home and still be ill. I then relised was really sleepy, Jeff seemed to notice.

"Come on princess, Lets get you comfy" He helped me down wrapping the douvet around me, I looked at them both, seeing if they stayed.

"Its ok, me and Dix will just be here ok" I nodded before closing my eyes, and going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"See Dix, everything is going our way now" putting his arm around Dixie letting her lean into him.

"It's about time Jeff" Both of them lowering their voices.

"Did you really trip over the sign, then slip over"

"Can we drop this?" He saw a large smiling forming on her face.

"Nope I will never let you forget jeffrey, Dont suppos that camera over there caught it on tape" pointing at the same camera Mia saw. Jeff groaned knowing he had been defeated. But at least things were finnally seeming to be getting better. All they needed now was for louie to be put in prison with the key thrown away.

(sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy! xxx)


	32. Chapter 32

**(Sorry for no update yesterday, was rather busy, anyway here it is enjoy! xxxx)**

The next few weeks were very hard on the three of them, It has had it's ups and downs. Jeff and Dixie signed all the legal Documents, Mia was now there legal foster daughter, it was down to them to look after her. They haven't told her yet, They were keeping it as a suprise for when they took her home. Overall mia was improving but still in a lot of pain. It was now the day when Mia was being discharged, so Jeff and Dixie could take her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mia's POV

I woke up feeling happy, I was finnally getting out of hospital. I looked to the side of me, It was Dixie who was there. Her and Jeff took it in turns sleeping in the house, while the other stayed in hospital with me. Dixie noticed I was awake.

"Hiya sweetheart how you feeling?" She leant forward, stroking my hair.

"Better can't wait to go home" Dixie laughed.

"No, me and Jeff can't wait either. And I think, if Jeff has done what he has been told, There is a suprise waiting for you, when you get back" I looked up to her smilling,

"A suprise?"

"Yep I think you'll like it, that is if Jeff has done what I've told him too" She continued stroking my hair, then helping me to sit up, my stomach still ached, but it wasent as painful as before, I still needed help getting up, and walking, I could remeber last week when Mr jordan said He wanted me to try and walk. It was down to Jeff, that I didn't pass out, or collapse onto the floor, He keep't his arm around my waist securly this was what stopped me falling.

I was still having nightmares, I woke up two nights ago crying, It took Dixie an hour to calm me down. I keep't dreaming that Louie escaped, and that he was in the hospital with me, or that Jeff and Dixie would leave me, that I would be on my own.

"Dixie, You and Jeff will never leave me right?" I was sure that they wouldn't, Praying they wouldn't but I still wanted to know from her.

"Of course we wont sweetheart, whatever gave you that Idea?" she started playing with my hand, I just shrugged.

"Is it nightmares again?" I nodded, looking back to her.

"Darling me and Jeff, We will never leave you ok. Pomise" Giving my hand a comforting squezze.

"Ok" I saw Dixie looking behind me, so I turned to see what she was looking at, It was Jeff walking through the doors, He was being careful not to make eye contact with anybody, He was still emmbarressed on his falling over a few weeks back. Everytime the nurses saw him, They started giggling then watching him walk in hopes he would fall again.

"So hows my two princesses doing today then?" stroking my hair, then looking to Dixie.

"Good thanks mate, miss's here feels better too" pointing at me.

"Thats good, your not as pale as you were yesterday" Rubbing my skin with his thumb. Obseving the colour of my skin, He was always very concerned when I didn't feel right, or looked unwell.

"I have just bumped into Nick, He said you can be dischared at 12, so that is only two hours from now" looking at his watch, checking to see if time had moved forward two hours in the space of a few seconds.

"Finnally" I was so relieved to be going home, I hated being in the hoapital It creeps me out, with it being so vast so many corners, that people can easilly hide behind and spy on you.

"You can say that again princess, you had me and Dix so scared" I saw Dixie kick him in the leg for a hint to shut up, me and Dixie both knew he was beating himself up for what happened. He blamed himself, even though it wasent his fault, me and Dixie have tried to make him see sense on many occasions, not that it seemed to work. I just smiled at him weakly, I hoped he would stop blaming himself soon It really wasent his fault If it was I could Understand, but it wasent.

"Hows abs?" I changed the subject quickly, that seemed to do the trick.

"Yeah his alright, Think he misses you though, anyway has Dixie told you about your suprise?"

"Yes, can't wait" I was really excited, I couldn't wait to see what this suprise was.

"Well you going to have to wait, until we take you home" I frowned hoping that he was going to give something away, a clue mabey.

"Im not going to tell you now am I," Tapping my nose while I was Still frowing

"Nope, your just going to have to wait princess" I sighed accepting the fact, neither of them were going to give anything away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Jeff looked down to Mia, she looked a lot better than she did yesterday, yesterday she was being sick and was really pale, if she was still like it today they wern't going to let her come home. He always worried when she was ill, he hated seeing her suffer. But he was feeling happy with what he had done the previous week, Him and Dixie signed the documents which has now made them Mia's foster parents. They were going to tell her later when they got home, as a suprise He also suggested that they decorated her room, before she came out of hospital. They started the day, they became her legal gardians. Dixie choose the paint and design, they agreed on doing a sky theme, so mia would feel free. They choose a light blue, they also brought some cloud stencils. They took it in turns painting, He finished last night, having to take two showers to get rid of the smell of paint. Her room had all new furniture, the walls blue with white clouds, They also brought some glow in the dark stars, to put up on the celling. He looked to Dixie smilling, they were both so excited to see her face.

The three of them continued talking, They didn't notice the time creeping up to 12. It wasent until the nurses came over saying that that Mia was free to go, that they relised the time.

"Come on then princess" Jeff wrapped his arm around Mia's waist helping her stand up, leaving Dixie to gather all the belongings.

"You ok?" Jeff looked at Mia, who was walking a lot better than before, but still needed his support.

"Yep" Sounding rather determined. A large smile grew on Jeffs face as they left the hospital, Him amd Dixie couldn't wait to show her what they had been doing, They also couldn't wait to tell her, that they were now officially her foster parents. When they got to the car, Dixie opened the door allowing Mia and Jeff in, then placing the belongings in the boot. She drove back to the house, Knowing that Mia was going to be so happy, when they arrived.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for all my reviews, all are very helpful. Sorry again for any mistakes. Here is the next installment enjoy! xx**

They eventrully pulled up outside the house, Jeff and Dixie could sense Mia's excitment. Jeff helped her out, while Dixie opened the door, then starting to pet little abs who was trying to escape, to see Jeff and Mia. Abs was suprisingly gentle with Mia, like he knew what had happened.

"So princess, do you want to know what me and Dix have been doing all this time then?" All of them were in the house, Dixie in the kitchen putting the kettle on. As Jeff continued stroking the dog.

"Yes, please tell me" The excitment in her voice clear, begging for them to tell her.

"Well Im not sure, Dix what do you think" Jeff called to Dixie in the kitchen, she then came out giving Jeff a funny look.

"Oh Jeffrey, stop teasing lets show her already" She hit him on the arm lightly, as he pretending to look in pain, not lasting for long, as he couldn't stop himself sniggering at Dixie who nearly fell up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

MIA'S POV

I watched Dixie, go up the stairs, me and Jeff followed. I was desperate for them to tell me, what was going on. Dixie led us to my bedroom, stopping outside the closed door. What an earth was going on? Why were we outside my room?

"Me and Jeff, thought you deserved something special" I looked at her, not knowing what to say, before I could think of something, she opened the door. I was lost for words, I looked on at my room. The walls a light blue with white clouds. I looked up in awe, stars on the celling, New wardrobe even a new bed. I walked further in, looking more closely.

"You did all this for me?" Turning to them both still in my doorway, arms around each other looking back at me. Nobody had ever done anything for me before, I was always on my own, having to look after myself for 6 years until now.

"You like it?" It took me a while to reply to dixie, I was still looking around in amazment taking in every little detail.

"Like it, love it more like, its amazing"

"Yeah well, anything for our new foster daughter, aye princess," Jeff looked to Dixie winking before back at me, I was still registering what he said.

"What?..." had he really just said that.

"We signed everything last week babe"

"Really?" Still not beliving him, had they really agreed to look after me.

"Really sweetheart, when you were asleep, the social worker visited us in the hospital" Dixie was explaining everything, I just ran to them both, wrapping my arms around them.

"Thank you, thank you so much" I was unable to see straight as I had tears in my eyes, everything was seeing to be ok now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff and Dixie smiled at each other, while embracing there new foster daughter. Both of them delighted that she loved her room, even at the expense of Jeffs debit card, but they didn't want her going without.

"That's alright kiddo, see told you, its all going to be ok" Dixie rubbed away Mia's tears of Joy, watching her smile grow, unable to say anything, they could both tell that she wasent expecting something like this.

"Come on babe, let's get something to eat" Jeff held out his hand, Mia immediatly taking it. She wasent like other 15 yearolds, other 15 yearolds would always stay out, be out with friends. But louie took away her independence, It was because of him that she was always looking behind her shoulder. Jeff and Dixie were determined to help her gain that independence back, they knew it would be hard, hopefully better after the court case, depending what way it went. For now all they could do is let her know she was safe, that they were never going to leave her, or let her go through it alone.

"Right princess, what do you want?" Jeff opened the draw looking through all the menu's

"Pizza"

"Really, right ok then" Jeff was a little suprised they hadent had Pizza in ages, mabey this was why she wanted it, He got out the yellow pages, trying to find a number for dominos. Looking over to Mia, who was kneeling down stroking abs, he smiled as he watched her face light up, she seemed so happy. It didn't take him long to find the number he rang it, then waited for an answer.

"Mia what do you want?" tapping her gently with his foot, to gain her attention.

"Pepporomi" whispering, while still playing with abs. The voice at the end of the phone made him Jump, He ordered three pizza's; one pepporomi, one cheese for Dixie and a large meat feast for himself. He hung up the phone, then bent down with mia, to fuss over abs.

"Seems to like you,"

"Of course he does" Both of them laughed. Jeff was pleased Mia was back with them, He just wanted louie put away. Him and Dixie had a lawyer sorted, she was going to visit them tommorow. After what they told her, she said he could be charged for many things inculding; rape and attempted murder. Apperently the lawyer he got is good though, so he could wriggle his way on being charged of abuse and neglect. This angered Jeff, it took him a day to cool off, he wanted him to be put away for as long as possible.

"Mate, whats for lunch?" Dixie came in the kitchen, stepping over them then making the tea.

"Pizza, be around half hour" Jeff stood up, putting his arms around Dixie's waist, resting his head on her shoulders, as she poured the hot water in the cups then handing him one.

Mia stood up, and went to the frezzer, pulling out a twister from the little draw at the bottom.

"oy there mine" Jeff exclaimed, watching as she peeled off the wrapper.

"So..." Mia ignored him, then went on, to eating the lolly.

"But there mine" Jeff pointed at the lolly "Jeff there is still some in there" She pulled out the box, revealing 7 more lollys still in there packets. "But..."

"Oh shut up Jeffrey, its only a lolly, you sound like she just stole your breakfast" Dixie continued drinking her tea. While Jeff plonked himself down on the chair.

"What do you mean, stealing his breakfast" Mia asked her, confused as to what she said.

"Never ever, take anything from Jeffs breakfast, took me forever to wash out that ketchup, from my top" rasing her voice, making sure Jeff heard.

"Well that serves you right, you ate my sausage!" Jeffs voice sounding stern, annoyed at remembering Dixie stealing his sausage.

"Didn't give you the right, to squirt the sauce all over me, after all I cooked it!" They were inturupted from their argument, from the door knocking.

"Right that will be the pizza, my lovely princess's" Jeff got up, going to the door.

"He squirted you, with sauce?" Mia put the lolly stick in the bin, then went over to Dixie.

"Yeah, Bloody idiot, I have a mug shot he took in my purse hang on" She placed her tea on the side, then the both of them went into the living room. Dixie took her bag from the sofa, then rumaged inside.

"Where is it?" Still rumaging through her bag, then her pockets.

"Give you one wild guess" Dixie looked to Mia, who then turned to Jeff still standing at the door, it clicked in her mind Jeff had it.

"Jeffrey!"

"Yeah?" He shut the door holding the pizza's, on the top of them was sure enough Dixies purse. Jeff noticed her glaring, he knew she wasent very happy.

"I paid for the last one Dix,"

"Whatever Jeff" Dixie Just took the Pizzas, checking the contents before handing them out. Jeff saw Mia, obviously biting her gum to stop her laughing. That day was good, Nothing bad happened to destroy their happiness. Mia went to bed at 10, when there was nothing decent left on telivision. Dixie and Jeff, enjoyed seeing her face light up even more, once entering her room again. Seeing the glow in the dark stars light up the room , giving her a sense of sanctuary, falling asleep almost instantly. Being watched over by jeff, he stayed until he was satisfied she was asleep, He never wanted to leave her alone again.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, Jeff and Dixie woke up early, knowing the lawyer was visiting to talk to Mia. They could see from outside her room she was still sleeping, they didn't want to wake her, she still needed to rest.  
They went down the stairs as quietly as possible, Before abs came running to greet them, barking loudly to say hello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

"Shhhhhhh Mia is still asleep" whispering hoping Mia was still asleep, and abs didn't wake her up. I knelt down making a fuss of him, while Dixie walked over my legs and into the kitchen

"Coffee love?" I could hear Dixie shuffling around in the kichen, so I went to join her.

"Yeah, go on then" I sat myself down on the chair, burying my head in my hands, sighing.

"Whats the matter mate?" Concern immediate in her voice.

"Nothing, its just gonna be a tough day" Lifting my head, to her she was getting the mugs out of the cupboard, placing them on the unit, next to the coffee grinder.

"We find out the date of the court case today too" Reminding me, I groaned, then buried my head in my hands once more.

"Great..." mutttering to myself

"I know how you feel, Do you think they will want her to testify?" I looked up to Dixie, I had never thought of this. Mia testifying would mean, being asked questions infront of the whole court. I made a mental note in my head to ask the lawyer this, even though I knew she would probobly have to.

"Not sure Dix" In my head I was sure, she knew that Mia would have to as well. The thought of her being asked questions by louies lawyer, sent shivers down my spine. Knowing that his lawyer would try to pin the blame on her, even when it was obvious she wasent to blame.

"Here you go sweetheart" I forgot Dixie was in the room, until she placed the mug of coffee infront of me.

"It will all be ok Jeff" She was trying to do her best to reasure me, but I would only accept everything was going to be ok, when louie had been put away for life. I smiled at her greatfully, before drinking. We were both silent, both lost in our own thoughts about what was going to happen, millions of thougts racing through my mind.

Neither me or Dix noticed Mia standing in the doorway, Until she said hello.

"Hey" I jumped, turning to see Mia in the doorway, smilling at us.

"Hiya darling" Dixie got up, going over to mia wrapping her arm around her.

"Your a little hot, do you feel ok?" I noticed the worry in Dixies voice, as she put her hand on Mia's forhead. I looked from my wife to mia, a little concerned.

"Jeff, do you have them tablets Nick gave us?" she turned to Me, while I tryed to remember where I put them.

"I feel fine" Mia wasent very good at lying, not to me or Dix we soon figured this out.

"Yeah and I want to keep it that way miss's" Dixie ushered her into the living room and onto the sofa, while I remembered having put her medication in the top cabinet. I got them out, then read the back,

**To be given every 2-4 hours, if develop any of the following symptoms:**

**-Sickness**

**-Fever **

**-Cold sweats **

I got them out the packet, then a bottle of water from the fridge before going into the living room, where Dixie was making mia sit down.

"Here you go princess" I handed the pills over to Dixie, Now that she come to mention it mia did look a little hot. She took the pills after a little encouragment, still trying to persuade us that she was fine.

It didn't take long for us to see the effects of the medication, her temperature going back to normal. Me and Dix then got dressed, one at a time while the other stayed with Mia.

"Come 'ere then princess" I sat next to her, pulling her into a hug. I knew the lawyer would be here any time soon, that was when the door started knocking, I could feel mia flinch in my arms then she started to shiver.

"It's ok, its just the lawyer babe ok" I didn't have to leave her, as Dixie came down the stairs just in time to answer the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

I heard the door knocking, making me move closer to Jeff. I watched the woman sit opposite, then Dixie sit the other side of me.

"Hello Mr collier, Im Libby Reinheart, I assume this is Mia Green?" I nodded looking at her,

"Im here to help you, fight your case against Louie Howards" I nooded

"At the moment we have enough evidence, for rape and attempted murder" Her voice was calm and soft, sounding sympathetic.

"Could you tell me your side of the story from when it started," She got a laptop from her brief case, putting it on her lap.

"When I was 9... after my mum died they were going to get married, but she died before they had the chance. It was just a week after she died, He came back from the pub drunk. He said it was my fault for her dying, that I needed to be taught a lesson, That was the first time he hit me" I looked up to her she, seemed to be typing all of it down on her laptop.

"Right ok, and did it become regular after this?" Her voice still vey sympathetic and sweet.

"No, not until Ellie was diagnosed with a brain tumour, then it became regular" I had tears in my eyes, remembering Ellie, Jeff seemed to notice and held me a little tighter.

"What sort of things would he do? I know this is hard, but the more I have, the stronger the case will get" I took a deep breath remembering everything he did.

"Hit me, Kick... when I was 11 he pushed me down the stairs, I Broke my wrist"

"Will this be in Your medical records" I shurgged, I didn't understand how that sort of thing worked.

"Should be, Did you go holby?" Dixie answered then turning to me.

"Yeah"

"Thats good, I can get your medical records printed, and use this as evidence, was there any other times you had to be hospitalised?"

"No, Except from my broken ribs, and then being stabbed"

"Your broken ribs, was that what we talked about Mr Collier?" She looked at Jeff to be reassured

"Yeah, Yeah it was" He answered near enough immediate.

"Will she have to testify?" I saw the woman look at me in a worried way.

"I'm afraid so, It will start of with me asking you questions. Just like we have now, But then Louie's lawyer will want to ask you questions also. I must warm you though, His lawyer will be trying her best to intimidate you, make it seem like it was your fault" I breathed out heavilly before nodding.

"But I can assure you, He will go to prison. We have enough evidence for attempted murder. And some of the men confessed about the rape, and are fully co-operating with the police. But I can't garuntee how long for...I can see this is a destressing time, I think I have everything I need, But feel free to call me anytime"

"Thank you, um do you have dates for the court or anything yet?"

"Of course yes" She handed Jeff a peice of paper.

"I'll be of to my next client, I'll see myself out" she picked up her brief case, then left closing the door quietly after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dixie POV

I watched the woman leave, then turned back to Jeff, with mia in his arms.

"When is the date sweetheart?" I wanted to know the dates even though my hands were shaking.

"Jeff?" I saw his face pale, as he looked at the peice of paper, I saw his eyes scanning across the page a number of times,

"Next Tuesday..." He put the peice of paper on the cushion next to him.

"That soon?" I could feel the tears in my eyes build up, looking at mia, who looked just as pertrified as me and Jeff.

"Sweetheart it's going to be ok, Me and Jeff will be there either side" I went over to her,stroking her hair, and making her look at me.

"I don't think I can do it..." She mummbled weakly

"Yeah, course you can"

"No I can Dix, I can't" Seeing the tears pour down her face.

"You can Mia, Darling I promise you, you can do it," We had to persuade her to testify, Otherwise there wouldn't be much of a case, the court would need to know her point of view.

Tuesday came around fast, I woke Mia and Jeff up, Before us going down for breakfast, It took a lot of convincing for Mia to eat something. Eventrully she ate a slice of toast and drank some water, this satisfied me and Jeff. It seemed only a few minutes later, when The three of us were standing outside the court, me and Jeff holding Mia's hands while looking up at the vast brick building. We went inside, personally I felt I little intimidated from the marble flooring, and the large distance from the floor to the celling.

We were now sat in the large room, filled with strangers, that would decied louie's fate.

"All Rise," everybody stood up, This was it, this was what we had been dreading.

* * *

**I have tried to include all there points of views in this chapter, hope you like it!xxx**

**Please keep reviewing good/bad xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

Mia POV

We were in the court, all standing in honour of the Judge, my legs feeling like jelly. I was so scared, looking around seeing everybodys stern face's the only people I regognised was Jeff, Dixie and the Lawyer Libby.

"First of all I would Like to say, this is a very horrific case, and that the pain this child has suffered in 6 years, has been more than some people may experience in a lifetime. We are here today for the trial, of Louie Howards, acusation of abuse, sexual assult and attempted murder," The Judge sat down, a signal we could too, the room was filled with whispers and mumurs. I sat next In the middle of Jeff and the lawyer, Dixie the other side of Jeff, I was glad I didn't have to go first. Libby stood up next to me,

"Your honour, I would Like to call Louie Howards to the stand" The Judge nodded, I could see louie being led out by two police officers, In handcuffs glaring in my direction. I felt Jeff's hand in mine, holding it tightly.

"First of all I would like to ask, Why did you think it was ok, to cause my client all the pain you did?" Libby's voice was strong, demanding showing no sympathy like she did with me. I looked to louie who was still glaring in my direction.

"She asked for it, never behaving properly, if it wasent for her I would be happilly married now" He said this quiet bluntly, not taking his eyes away from me. I took a deep breath, and choose a spot at the wall staring at it.

"I would like to show you evidence peice 14, Mia's medical records from whe she was 11. Evidence of you having broken her wrist pushing her down the stairs," Libby handed out pieces of paper to the jury, watching them look closely, through there glasses and wrinkled hands.

"Are you deniying breaking my clients wrist?" Libby's voice demanding and harsh now. Louie just laughed in repsonse

"You will answer the question" The Judge now interfering, looking at Louie expecting an answer.

"I pushed her, wasent my fault she tripped, falling back down the stairs. I took her hospital didn't I?" He smirked, he always did know what to say to get him out of trouble.

"Your Honour I would like to call, Mia Green to the stand," Wait had she just said my name? I Looked around in panic, Eventrully to Jeff.

"Its ok sshhh," He whispered giving my hand a gentle squeze, I saw the stand was now free, Louie sat inbetween his own Lawyer, and the police. I let go off Jeff's hand, slowly walking up into the stand. I could seee everybody looking at me, nobody was looking the other way all eyes on me.

"Mia, Could you tell us about the first time he hit you?" Her voice going back to being soft, I looked all around until my eyes met Dixie's.

"It's ok sweetheart, go on" Mouthing to me, then giving me a weak smile.

"When I was 9, he left me and ellie alone. He came back drunk shouting at me" My voice a little shaky, the whole court quiet so they could hear me.

"Only you, or Ellie is well?" Libbys voice still remaining soft, I tried to focus on her, or Jeff and Dixie, trying to Ignore all the people staring at me.

"Just me, He said it was my fault mum died, he punched me in the stomach. I remember doubling over, after that not much," I held my hands under the chair, supporting myself to try and stop myself shaking.

"When did it become a regular thing?"

"After Ellie was diagnosed with cancer, he would often Hit me," I had tears in my eyes, thinking back to when it all started.

"And how often, would this be?"

"Depends, but at least twice a week, often more" My voice trailing off at the end.

"Thank you Mia, No more questions your honour" I sighed in relief, but it was soon short lived.

"Your honour, I would like to ask Mia Green some further questions" Louies lawyer stood up, With a devious smile, looking my way.

"Of course Mrs Evans" I just sat there, numb with fear looking at the woman standing opposite.

"Mia, would you say that the relationship, Louie had with Ellie was good?"

"Yeah, he got along with her really well" I could feel myself shaking, Trying to keep my voice loud enough to be heard.

"As you understand, losing your mum, that must have been hard?"

"Yes it was" staring at her, not knowing where she was taking this.

"Would you say, you look like your mother?"I couldn't remember of my head what she looked like, only if I had a picture infront of me, I could remember properly.

"I think so, I don't know what she looked at my age, But people always used to say that they could tell I was her daughter." She smiled at this, knowing her theory had just been proved.

"Surley, your honour, you can understand that my client was greving, He simply went out had a few drinks Came home and Mia reminded him of Becky, this caused him anger; he just didn't know how to deal with this anger" I bit the inside of my gum, while staring at the floor, waiting to be intimidated of something else.

"You say it became a regular thing, after Ellie was diagnosed with a brain tumour. Yes?"

"Yes"

"Surly, this was a tough time for you both"

"Of course, Ellie had been diagnosed with cancer. Of course It was going to be a tough time"

"Surly, as a one parent, Louie would have been stuggling."

"And that gives him the right to do what he did?" I had tears in my eyes threatening to fall, I turned to Jeff and Dixie wanting to just go and sit back with them.

"I Understand how you feel Mia, but you have to see this from my cleints point of view, I would like to ask you some Questions about the sexual assult now" I swallowed, turning back to her, what was she going to say.

"Are you positive, that you didn't give any signs prior the assualt?" Was she accusing me of trying it on with him, I looked at her feeling sick she would even say that.

"No, I'm 15"

"I am meerly saying that after the situation with Ellie being hospitalised, my client may have been mis leaded. Causing this to happen, He may have thought to feel comfort"

"Feel comfort in raping me, then watching 6 others?" My tears now falling, surly she could ask me no more questions now, even if she did I wouldn't know how to answer.

"No further questions your honour" I watched her smirking at me

"I recommend we take a twenty minute break" The judge's voice loud and clear, everyone stood up and was making there way out. I spotted Jeff and Dixie comming towards me, Jeff holding me in a tight embrace while I continued to sob uncontrolably.

"Shhhh its alright princess C'mon" He led me out, having his arm around me, until we got outside sitting on the steps.

"You were so brave in there sweetheart, she didn't have the right to say half the things she said" Jeff continued still Hugging me, while we were all sat on the steps outside the court.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Jeff POV

I could feel Mia shivering from fear,

"Mabey she was right though, mabey it was my fault"

"Aye, Don't think like that Mia, It wasent your fault" Dixie was trying to reassure her, but after all that stuff his lawyer said to her, I wasent suprised.

"C'mon princess, your not to blame" I rubbed my hand across her arm, easing her shaking while kissing the top of her head lightly.

"But Jeff..."

"No Mia, it wasent your fault" I know I sounded stern, but she couldn't think it was her fault. I made her look at me, while I gazed at her tear stained face. This was what I was worried about, me and Dix only just managed to convince her it wasent her fault; Then an hour in court she was blaming herself all over again. I looked to Dixie While resting Mia in my arms as comfortingly as possible. The twenty minutes was soon up, and we were being called into the court once more, holding Mia's hand tight while she sat next to me, hoping she wouldn't be called up again.

* * *

** Thanks for my reviews love reading and getting them. Sorry for any mistakes like always! xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

Mia POV

We were back in the court now, after being outside Dixie took me in the toliets and help me sort myself out, This was when I had the incredible urge to throw up, Dixie held my hair back rubbing cricles on my spine. Once we sat down Jeff wrapped his arm around me, I lean't into him feeling his safety. I really hoped I wouldn't have to go back up there, I hated it, I just wanted it to be over to go back home. The Judge was looking at some peices of paper, before Libby stood up next to me.

"You honour, could I call Anthony Martin to the stand," I looked up, I had no idea who this person was, Looking closely at his features while he was escorted to the stand. Then I regognised Him, he was one of the men who raped me, held me down and watched.

"Anthony, you handed yourself in, can you tell me why you did this?"

"I felt bad, guilty I mean about what happened"

"If you felt this, why did you sexually assualt a 15 year old girl?"

"Look, you have to understand none of us knew she was 15. Louie came into the pub, said he had a girl and that any of us could have a go for £20" I swallowed Looking at him, This was new to me. They paid to do that do me, what does this make me? I could feel the tears falling once more, unable to speak.

"So you paid, to have sex with her. Even though it was obvious she didn't want to go through with this?" The court was silent, I could only hear people breathing.

"Yeah, and Im so sorry. Thats why I handed myself in" He turned to me, with tears in his eyes also, mabey he was really sorry. But it still didn't make it any easier for me, espeically when I just found out Louie made them pay to rape me.

"And we are very greatful, espeically as you have been fully co operating with the police. If it wasent for you we wouldn't have the others" He keep't his eyes at me, I could feel Jeff tighten his arm around me.

"Like I said Mia, I'm so sorry, I have kids of my own. But I was drunk, I swear On my life I didn't know you were 15"

"What age did you think she was?" Libby didn't sound as harsh as she did with louie.

"Louie said she was 17, and it was dark"

"Surely, you knew it would be rape. When she had to be pinned down by her Wrists, and ankles" He said nothing Just looked at the floor.

"Your honour I was like to show you evidence 16, photo's of Mia's wrists and ankles, 1 week after the rape." She handed out pictures to everyone, while a slid show was running on the TV. I turned my head into Jeffs chest, not wanting to look, losing track of time.

"Mia, they've finished" Jeff whispered into my ear, I looked around the TV back to a blank screen.

"Could I ask, Louie Howards back to the stand your honour," I saw louie wink to his lawyer before getting up to the stand.

"Louie, Im going to ask you some questions about. You attempting to murder My cleint"

"I Didn't attempt to murder her, you cant prove it"

"See this is where your wrong, I am going to show the court footage. Evidence footage 11" She got out a remote, pressing a button. Looking back to the TV, I could see it was the cctv from the science classroom, the court was silent except the vidio. I was breathing heavilly watching the tape, shaking. I could hear him shouting at me all over again, I was looking at myself being hit repeatedly in the stomach. Then I coulds see louie pulling out the knife, saying that he was going to hurt Jeff and Dixie all over again. I couldn't watch anymore I leant into Jeff again, He put his hand on my ear bloking the sounds of me screaming, and his shouting. Once he moved his hand I gathered it was over,

"So as you can see your honour, that was evidence for louie, clearly attempting to murder Mia. If it wsent for the medical care of holby city E.D, and peadeatric intensive care, she would have died no doubt about it" I could feel Jeff shiver,

"Yeah, and I'm Gutted that they did. Given the chance again I would stick that knife in you again, You hear me mia. I tried my best to dig that knife in you as hard as I could..." He was directing this at me, making me shake with fear

"YOUR SICK, SHE HASENT DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" Jeff stood up, shouting.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MATE, YOU WILL SOON SEE FOR YOURSELF. THEN YOU'LL SOON BE WISHING I KILLED HER" Louie stood up pointing at me.

"I AINT YOUR MATE, AND NO I WOULD NEVER, EVER WISH HER DEAD" Jeff still shouting as loud as he could.

"THATS ENOUGH!" The Judge shouting, ending the disbute.

"Jeff..." He turned to me, I could see he had been crying. He sat down again, putting his arm around me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

How dare Louie say that to Mia, I couldn't help myself from arguing back. I felt Dixie tug at my blazer, hoping that I would sit down but I just ignored her.

"Jeff..." I looked at Mia next to me, tears running down my face, I didn't ignore this. I could tell I must have scared her, I sat back down pulling her into a hug, I could feel her shaking. I was so stupid, shouting like that next to her, not suprised I terrified her. I knew I could shout loud when I wanted to, and this was one of those times I wanted to.

"Would everybody, please leave so we can make a desicion, we will resume in an hour" The judge had to nearly shout, over everybody talking and muttering to themselves. I helped Mia up, and we went outside Dixie had her hands on my shoulders, pushing me out mabey she thought I was going to run back in and have another go. Believe me this was very tempting. We went outside again, returning to our spot on the step.

"Mia, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Moving the hair away from her eyes, watching the tears continue to fall.

"It's fine Jeff" She stuttered, pulling her legs up resting her head on her knees.

"He paid...He paid for them.." She couldn't finish of the last bit, but me and Dix both knew what she was going to say.

"Sweetheart, It wasent your fault" Dixie sat next to her. I wanted to but I couldn't move, I couldn't belive that he would do that. He let his sick mates pay to rape her.

"What does that make me, It makes me a slut" She whispered slowly, I just looked to Dix she seemed to be handling it better than me.

"No sweetheart it doesn't, it just makes him an even more sick man than he already was" I stood over them feeling helpless, Knowing it had already been done and I couldn't do anything. I remember being sat in the court, watching the vidio. Seeing Mia lying there in the increasing pool of blood for 15 minutes before we got to her. It all came flooding back to me, finding her lying on the floor in that state. It sent a shiver down my spine, causing me to turn back to Mia, this was the only was I could convince myself she was alive, when I could see her breathing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dixie POV

"C'mon sweetheart, its cold out here. We can go inside find something to eat yeah?" Mia was shivering from the crisp cold air, blowing harshly; catching a cold wouldn't help the situation. I looked over at Jeff who was still in shock, from what had happened in the court room.

"Jeff?... c'mon mate lets go inside" I had to be the strong one right now, they were both emotional wrecks.

"Yeah" he ran his hand under his eye, wippping away his free running tears. I helped Mia up while we all went back inside, the warmth hitting us as soon as we entered the doors. I spotted a small cafe with a spare table, I led us over to it, making sure they were both sat down securly before going to buy three bottles of water. I came back placing them on the table, looking at the both of them. Jeff sat there in a daze, while Mia sat there resting her head in her knees.

"Here you go sweetheart" I pushed the open bottle towards her, hoping she would take it. She had been sick earlier, and I wanted her to eat something too, but if she drank the water that would make me just as happy.

"Come on Mia, you have to drink" Begging her to drink, the last thing we needed was her passing out in the court room. She had only had a few sips of water this morning it was now one'o clock, and I could see the effects I was worried she was going to pass out there and then. Jeff looked at her, he must have seen what I was too surely. I know we are paramedics, but it was quite obvious she wasent right.

"Please princess, you have to drink" Jeff took the bottle holding it infront of her.

"Look darling, we don't want you passing out. Its only water please" I started biting my nails, looking to jeff mouthing to him

"Jeff she has to drink it" he nodded, understanding what I was saying.

"Look seriously, Mia if you don't drink you'll get ill" I put my elbow on the table resting my chin in my hand, watching as she reluctantly took the bottle drinking slowly. I sighed in relief at least we didn't have to worry about her passing out now. Then looking at the clock this was going to be a long hour.


	37. Chapter 37

Dixie POV

I was angry at Jeff, shouting in the court like that, he could have got into a lot of trouble. I couldn't tell him this though not now, I would be sure to mention it as soon as we got home, but for now we all needed to do our best and keep calm. I could see our lawyer looking around, was she looking for us? She must have been, because as soon as her eye's met mine she came rushing over.

"Mr Collier, what were you playing at in there?" She stood next to Jeff staring at him

"Aye?" Jeff looked at her a little confused, I knew exacly what she was on about.

"You could have got in serious trouble Mr Collier, I am trying to fight your case now to allow you back in" I could tell Libby was cross, as was I.

"Im Sorry, you've lost us love" what did she mean let him back in?

"The Jury, or Judge don't want Mr Collier in the court again." She directed this to me

"What?" Jeff looked up, only relising what she had said.

"After what happened in there"

"Woah wait what happened, was him being bang right out of order. I was not having him say that do her.."

"Mr Collier, he confessed in a rather un expected way, but he did"

"Cheers love, So are you saying Jeff can't go back in?" I spoke, before Jeff got himself in any more trouble, I was confused, but at the same time I needed to know if he could come back in or not?

"At the moment no, but I am trying my best to persuade them. I will leave you in peace, I will come and find you as soon as I know" She left, then started talking to people a distance away from us.

"You and your bloody gob Jeff" I said folding my arms.

"No way was I gonna sit there and let him talk to her like that. Didn't you hear what he said Dix? Did you?" I glared at him, he just glared back.

"Yes Jeffrey, I did, but because you argued back there not letting you back in" We were so wrapped up in our argument, neither of us noticed the colour draining from Mia's face.

"I need to be sick" Mia put one hand to her mouth, the other her stomach before running off to the toliets.

"I'll be back in a minute," I left Jeff sat there while following Mia. I found her in the first one, being sick."Ow Mia" I went in the unlocked door, pulling her hair behind her ear, while rubbing her back."Good girl, its ok" She was still being sick, how could she be this sick when she barely ate or drank a thing." Finished?" She nodded weakly before standing up. I handed her a tissue, which she wiped her mouth with.

"Thanks Dixie" saying this weakly, I looked back to her smilling.

"That's ok love, I'm sorry about Jeff, he has the habit of opening his gob, and landing himself in it" I rubbed her arm softly, she then went to the sink and started splashing her face with cold water. Once she got up, I could see a little colour returning to her face. Once she cleaned herself up, I put my arm around her helping her out.

Jeff was still sat there, thank god. We got back to the table he seemed to be out if his daze,

"Here you go princess" He handed her the bottle, She shook her head.

"No seriously Mia, just drink it" She took the bottle reluctantly, then drinking it. Then the overhead voice came on, It was time to go back in we were about to fine out if he was to be given justice. The lawyer came over to us once more. It hadent been an hour yet, they were calling us 20 minutes early, was this good or bad?

"You are lucky Mr collier, under the current situation. They will allow you back in, for Mia's sake; but no funny buissness. Ready?" Jeff looked up mouth open about to say something, But I spoke before he had the chance.

"Yeah, come on darling" I helped Mia up, supporting her with my arm. Jeff went on infront, behind the lawyer while I helped Mia up, She stummbled after taking a few steps.

"Woah you ok?" Jeff turned immediate concern, looking back to see what was happening

"um fine" stammering, I just looked at her she was still pale.

"No your not, look..."

"Dix Im fine" I bit my lip, still looking at her. Jeff came towards us.

"Dix what is it?" He looked at me worry in his emotions,

"Nothing, come on we need to go" I felt guilty not telling him what I thought, but I didn't want him worrying anymore than he was. We got back in the court room seeing to be the last ones in there, we returned to our seats. I took hold of Jeffs hand, for support I was scared he wasent going to get what he deserved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

We were back in the court, I leaned into Jeff. After being sick I felt really light headed, and dizzy I knew it was for not eating or drinking much, but I didn't feel like eating or drinking. The judge came back in, sitting down so we could all too.

"Have the Jury come to a desicion?"

"Yes we have your honour"

"On the charge of abuse do you find Mr Howard, Guilty or not Guilty?" I felt my breathing get faster, as I looked up to the man, who seemed to be pausing delibratly.

"Guilty"

"On the charge of rape, do you find Mr Howard, Guilty or not Guilty?"

"Guilty" I looked up relived, I felt Jeff put his arm around me.

"And on the charge of attempted murder... Do you find Mr Howard Guilty or Innocent?" This was the big one, this could mean the difference for a long, or short sentence. I held my breath and looked over to the man.

"Guilty" I leant further into Jeff, he was found guilty, but how long was he going down for. Jeff kissed the top of my head comforting me.

"Louie Howards I sentence you to, 16 years Imprisonment and to serve a minimum 14 years, Jailer you may take him" I watched as he got led out, glaring my way.

"Mia, I wish you the best of luck with your life. Then all the best with the Colliers" I looked up to the Judge I was to shocked to talk.

"Come on princess, lets go home yeah" I looked to Jeff, Still unable to talk,

"Its fine sweetheart, you've done it. His gone" Dixie came over opposite me, taking my hand. I gulped sinking in what had happened.

"C'mon lets get out of here" Jeff helped me up, I was hit by a new wave of dizzyness as I tripped back.

"Whats the matter princess?" he caught me turning round so he could look into my eyes

"Nothing Im fine Jeff,"

"No, No your not. Whats the matter?" He led us out of the court room, his hand around my waist until we got to the car. I lent on the outside door sliding down the side of the car, until I was sat on the floor. Jeff joined next to me while Dixie stood over us.

"I don't know..." I could feel tears building up, I should be happy he was gone. Why couldn't I just be happy? I saw Jeff and Dixie look at each other, before they both looked at me. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I move on? I felt the sudden hardness to breath, my throat closing up, I was gasping for air. My head was throbbing,

"Mia, you need to breathe nice and slowly ok." Jeff cuped his hands, placing them over my nose and mouth. I looked into his tear filling eyes,

"Mia sweetheart, your having a panic attack you need to breathe nice and slowly" Dixie knelt down opposite holding my hand, feeling my wrist for my pulse.

"Jeff, it's thready we need to get her breathing back to normal" The lack of air I was getting, caused everything to spin.

"Come on deep breaths darling" I tried taking deep breaths, it helped with Jeff cupping his hands. I was getting less dizzy.

"Thats it Darling, your doing really well ok. Come on Deep breaths thats it" She gripped hold of my hand, while Jeff kept his hands firmly in place.

"Come on princess that's it, good girl" my breathing eased a little, but not by much.


	38. Chapter 38

Jeff POV

I kept my hands over Mia's face, trying to help her breathe better. Thank god me and Dix knew what to do,

"Come on sweetheart, in through your nose and out the mouth" Dixie talking to Mia, while showing her how to take deep breaths. I looked into Mia's eyes, full of fear. After 5 minutes her breathing got easier by a considerable amount, I moved my hands either side of her face.

"It's ok alright, it was a panic attack, and you're going to be fine. Let's get you in the car yeah" She nodded, she was rather shaken up, I scoped her up in my arms, placing her in the back seat. I got in next to her, as she leant into me, falling asleep immediately it must have taken a lot out of her.

"Jeff she's fine, we will go home let her rest." I saw Dixie's reflection in the mirror, gazing towards us.

"I know Dix" after all I was a paramedic, I have seen people have panic attacks nearly every day, but it was different when it was Mia. My mind traced back to the court, how could he say that to her. I knew Dix wouldn't agree with me for standing up, shouting back. I just saw red, when it came to Mia I was rather protective, but still how he could say that. I would never wish her dead; I meant what I said, well shouted. The only wish I had for her was for Mia to be happy and healthy. Hoping that soon she could be both of those things, I knew I would try my hardest to make my wish come true but it was going to be hard.

I was so pleased he got found guilty, but 16 years wouldn't be enough they should have thrown away the key, if I had my way I would want him dead.

"Jeff, Jeff" I came out of me daydreaming to Dixie saying my name, the car had stopped I noticed we were outside our house.

"C'mon mate it's been a long day" she opened the car door I got out, Mia with me. She looked so peaceful resting in my arms, I could feel her burning up I gathered this was the aftermarth of the attack. Once we were in the house, little abs didn't come running to me as usual, he went to Dixie. He must have seen Mia in my arms; I went into her room placing her on the bed. I went into the bathroom, soaking a flannel in cold water then rinsing it. I put it on Mia's head, she stirred backing me think she was going to wake up, but she soon relaxed falling back into her deep sleep, which I knew she so desperately needed. I placed the blanket over her, trying to make her comfortable before sneaking out. Finding Dixie half way up the stairs,

"How is she?"

"A little fever, she's still sleeping" I replied in a slow way

"That's to be expected, bless her" she looked over my shoulder, expecting Mia to come down or something. We both went to the sofa, relaxing into it"

"I wasn't expecting that" Dixie spoke,

"I know" I personally thought she was going to pass out, not have a full blown panic attack.

"Do you think she will have anymore?" I knew this was a possibility, but I didn't want it to happen

"Dunno, hope not" She sighed beside me, before speaking

"Swear to god though Jeff, If you ever do what you did in that court room again…" Oh here we go, I knew it was going to come sooner or later, she had a little go at me in the café, it seemed I was going to get a full lecture now.

"You could have got in deep trouble, then what would have happened?" I focused on a spot on the wall, like I normally did when she had a go at me. Not that I ever told her this

"But I didn't" still looking at the wall, avoiding her face of disgust

"Yeah, but what if you did Jeffrey, where would me and Mia be now?" she trailed of in the last part, making me look at her tear filling eyes.

"Aye, don't cry princess. Look I'm here I'm not going anywhere"

"Jeff, but what would I have done, without you?" Silent tears rolling down her checks, which I rubbed away.

"You Don't have to worry about that though dix, coz I will always be here promise" I pulled her into a tight hug. We stayed like this for a couple hours, not saying anything until we heard movement on the stairs.

"Hiya sweetheart" Dixie crawled out my arms, getting up towards Mia.

"What's the matter?" Mia looked from Dixie to me looking really worried, I replied fast so she didn't panic, I didn't want her having another attack.

"Nothing princess, nothing to worry about. How you feeling" She came to the sofa next to me, while Dixie walked behind her, placing herself on the side of the sofa.

"Better" she mumbled while running her hand through her hair, Dixie put her hand to her forehead

"Yeah temperatures going down, but you are going to need to eat something Mia. How's about I make us all sandwiches"

"Ok, yeah sounds good" Dixie's face lit up, she then left to the kitchen. Normally Mia needed a lot of convincing before even considering, eating.

"I was so scared Jeff… I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…"

"Aye, it will be ok. It was a pretty bad attack, that's all" reassuring her kissing the top of her head.

"You never have to be scared anymore, not with me and Dix." I moved the hair away from her eyes, as she smiled back at me. This was going to be a long recovery, I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but we were going to pull through together as a family.

* * *

**There it is the last chapter, thank you for all my reviews and to everyone who has been reading, hope you all enjoyed. And for anyone interested I will be doing a sequel called 'Rebuilding a broken life' hope You all liked the final chapter ! xxx**


End file.
